Alphadimension Neptunia
by Huehnerpapst
Summary: What happens when the CPU of a dying world in which the regular monsters are as strong as a dark CPU from Zerodimension gets send to Hyperdimension? What happens when the monsters from his world attack theirs? Read the story and find out... Post Megadimension VII timeline. Perm HDD Neptune, OP-OC(s). Rated M just to be sure. Next Chapter Writing Progress updates in my Profile.
1. Prologue

=== Prologue ===

AN: Chapter 1-8 were written within a week.

The following prologue took a total of 5 minutes to write... don't expect too much from it.

At first I only wrote this Fanfic to get the Idea out of my head, when I finished writing it down I thought "I've read worse." so I decided to upload it.

The story plays in the world of Hyperdimension Neptunia, but contains elements from Bleach, Fairytail, Hellsing and maybe a few others.

...None of which are owned by me. Obviously. but the story Idea is my own.

* * *

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

" **Skill** "

 _Highlighted/other_

* * *

Alphadimension, one of the countless unique parallel universe versions of Hyperdimension.

A peaceful world divided into 4 continents:

Planeptune

Lastation

Lowee

Leanbox

Each nation has its own goddess, a CPU, created from the hope and wishes of the people, strengthened by their faith in them.

... or that's how it's supposed to be.

A dark force appeared out of nowhere and contaminated the CPUs with artificial Share energy, corrupting their minds and turning them against their own people.

Years passed and the dimension is at the brink of collapse. Monsters rule the heavens the land and the sea, lead by the fallen goddesses.

Most of the world had already been destroyed, black clouds of Anti-Share energy wash over the land regularly, preventing new CPUs from being born.

Even in this hopeless situation, a small group of survivors lead by the last oracle, Histoire, still prays for the miracle their world so desperately needs.

But their faith isn't pure, it is tainted by fear and uncertainty.

' _Will the new CPU also turn against us?_ '

' _Can a CPU even survive in a world like this?_ '

Thoughts like those were common among the few survivors.

Years passed and their prayers were finally heard. A new CPU was born, the first male CPU of Alphadimension.

The first CPU capable of using both Share energy and Anti-Share energy to his advantage.


	2. Alphadimension

===CH 1===

Alphadimension

* * *

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

" **Skill** "

 _Highlighted/other_

* * *

250 years after the Prologue

Long cracks spread across the sky of the burning continent known as Gamindustri.

An army marches into the burning enemy territory, lead by a boy, no older than 18 in appearance, wearing a torn black T-Shirt and slightly burnt blue pants.

The city was littered with broken buildings and impact craters from previous fights.

"We are about to reach their Hideout. What's our status so far?" asked the boy in the lead

A soldier stepped forward and continued to walk alongside the boy. "We've lost more than half of our men to demon attacks on our way to their territory alone."

"Damn. What about the Dragons 4 hours ago? and more importantly, How many do we have left?"

"The Dragons were fought off easily in comparison to the demons, however not without taking their share of our men. The dragons took another portion out of our army, leaving us with only one 4rth of our initial force, barely 500 man during the last count and another 100 of them unable to fight due to their injuries."

The boy stopped in his tracks and raised a hand to stop the advancing army.

The boy then held out both his hands to face the ground before him, causing a purple magic circle to appear " **Art of transportation: Space Jump.** " then another brown circle formed beneath his feet. " **Earth pillar** " the ground within the circle formed a pillar and lifted the boy a few meters into the air.

"The final battle lays ahead of us. A battle that will hopefully end this war. Due to the enchantment of this land we cannot use magic to teleport our forces into their base. A fact that everyone of you should be aware of by now. I casted a teleportation circle next to this pillar, leading to the Planeptune tower. The Teleport is a one way ticket back. As much as it pains me to do, I have to ask everyone that is unable to fight to leave. We need everyone at their best and cannot risk being held back. I hope you understand my reason for this." the boy looked at the army in front of him. "any Questions?"

A singe hand raised within the mass of people.

"The one in the 9th row, please speak up"

another pillar of rock raised from the ground beneath the person in question, lifting her just above the heads of the others.

the female soldier in question wore a black and grey uniform with the Planeptune symbol on the right sleeve.

"My apologies, CPU Alex, but I believe that no one will leave now that we've all made it this far. Wouldn't it have been better to cast healing magic on our wounded?"

"A fair point." Alex stated and sat down on his pillar. "I understand your reasoning ' _why send our man away instead of healing them to increase our numbers?_ '. casting healing magic to heal a couple men of minor injuries like shallow cuts and weak poisons is rather easy and not very consuming in terms of energy. That however changes drastically if we're talking about more than a hundred people injured to the point of becoming unable to fight. I'm talking about broken bones and missing limbs."

Alex then stood back up

"The amount of energy required from me to heal everyone of you would make easy prey out of me for the enemies leaders. The battle is already uneven for me. I'm facing 3 of the four dark CPU's at once and still have to fight against their master right after that."

The woman then silently lowered her pillar, blending back into the mass of soldiers.

Alex also started to lower his pillar slowly. "We will rest here for 1 hour, the teleportation circle will be on ready for the next 30 minutes"

Most of the injured soldiers left while the rest used the break to recover their strength.

40 minutes passed quietly, no attacks, no explosions, no monster sightings.

"It's too quiet." Alex stated to himself, scanning the area around the camp once again. "We're at the heart of the enemy territory, and there's not a single enemy in sight"

A loud explosion suddenly erupted in the far off end of the camp

"Speak of the devil..." Alex said to himself, drawing his sword and launching himself across the camp with an acceleration circle

"It's an ambush!" screamed a soldier beneath Alex.

"The explosion was a decoy!" yelled another soldier, followed by multiple dragon roars behind Alex.

"What!?" Alex shouted and used a black magic circle to nullify his momentum and turned around.

10 large black dragons tore through the weakened army, slaughtering them all in seconds.

Thousands of demons suddenly came into view in the distance in all different sizes reaching from human sized to some as tall as a 10 story building.

"No!" Yelled Alex in shock of the numbers the enemy used for their attack.

"Oh Yes, and it still gets better." came the voice of a woman from behind Alex.

Alex quickly spun around, sword already prepared to cut the newcomer in half.

The newcomer easily dodged the sword and kicked Alex a few meters away.

The new comers consisted of a woman with long dark purple hair and a black and purple CPU suit, another with green hair wearing a black and green CPU suit, another with white hair wearing a pure black CPU suit

"Dark Purple, Dark green and dark black..." growled Alex, gathering white energy around himself. " **acc** -!"

A black spear with a grey crystal attached to its tip suddenly pierced his chest and tore a large hole in it.

"Don't even think about accessing HDD" came another voice from behind followed by laughter.

The white energy swirling around Alex got absorbed into the grey crystal. completely neutralized.

Alex caught up blood and dropped his weapon, causing it to vanish back into his inventory. "Arfoire..."

The three dark CPU's moved in to strike Alex but got pushed back by a shockwave of red energy, causing their transformations to weaken slightly.

The spear impaling Alex suddenly snapped, dropping him to the ground.

A thin red mist spread across their battlefield.

"Don't even think I'm going down without a fight!" a pillar of Red light obscured Alex from view. " **Access, Shadow Drive!** "

This caused confident smirks to appear on his opponents.

The light died down and revealed Alex clad in black and red CPU armor, his hair changed from blonde to black and red at the tips. Six small razor sharp wings appeared behind him in the form of triangles, 3 on each side with the upper and lower ones being larger than the centre ones. His boots and gloves took the shape of mechanical claws. a black katana with a jagged red cutting edge and wide blade acted as his sword. His eyes changed from blue to red with upside down powers symbols in them.

Dark Black and Dark Purple summoned their swords and charged at Alex. Dark Green summoned her spear and started to stab at him.

Alex managed to dodge most of the spear attacks aimed at him and deflected each sword hit, sustaining only some minor cuts and shallow stab wounds.

Ant-Share energy suddenly gathered around Alex's sword causing the three dark CPU's to back away from him.

" **Red inferno!** "

A large wave of negative energy erupted from Alex's sword while he charged at dark purple

Dark purple raised her sword to block the negative energy while dark green and dark black jumped away.

The two clashed swords, sending sparks and metal fragments flying around them.

"I've come here to end this war..." started Alex as the energy around his sword intensified and dark purple's sword began to crack under the strain.

"No!" shouted dark purple upon seeing her weapon breaking in shock.

Arfoire then threw a small purple gem between the two clashing CPU's while a spear came flying from the other direction.

Dark Purple's weapon snapped just a moment before the purple gem got hit and shattered by the spear, releasing a flash of bright purple light.

the light died down and revealed Alex only moments before cutting dark purple in half, frozen in time.

Arfoire quickly turned towards dark black. "You have 30 seconds before he breaks the spell!"

dark black instantly started to cut the frozen Alex with her sword at light speed, leaving countless shallow cuts all over his body.

Time resumed for Alex and blood exploded everywhere from his body, causing his attack to backfire at himself and sending him crashing into the street below before reverting back into his human form. Dark purple got blasted into the opposite direction, crashing into a nearby building.

"You're... playing... dirty..." said Alex between his breaths while he slowly trying to get up again

Dark green landed in front of him, pressing her spear against Alex's throat and her foot against his chest, pinning him to the ground with enough force to create a small crater. "Surrender now and become a dark CPU."

Alex expression turned even more angry as he narrowed his eyes at dark green before speaking with a silent voice due to the lack of air." **...Shadow dragon Roar!** "

A black stream of fire shot out of Alex's mouth, sending Dark green flying through a nearby building.

Alex slowly got up again and a orange magic circle appeared in front of his hands and another 10 stacked above each other in the sky above the battlefield.

" **Art of destruction: -** "

A black and green spear suddenly pierced through his chest and obliterated the building behind Alex, the spear returned just as fast as it came, impaling him once again and remaining stuck inside his chest.

Dark green emerged from the building she crashed into earlier, still smoking and with black burns all over her body

Blood exploded out of the holes in Alex's chest followed by him falling face first to the ground.

"That went better than expected" stated dark black

"you only cut him up while he was frozen in time." stated dark green and tore her spear free.

"You're playing the bait next time" said dark purple with her entire front side severely burnt and barely staying in her transformed state.

Pitch black energy erupted from Alex's motionless body, slowly healing the holes in his chest while a deep warped growling could be heard from him.

"There won't be a next time." Stated Arfoire as she walked up to the dark CPU with another grey crystal in her hands.

"He's not using Share energy or Ant-Share energy right now, a Void Crystal won't affect him now." stated dark black

"Maybe not if it is used the regular way. If a Void Crystal is broken, it creates a small black hole for a fraction of a second. I've never heard of anyone ever returning after being consumed by a black hole." Arfoire threw the Void Crystal next to Alex, shortly after he healed his chest wound, canceling out the dark energy around Alex and sucking him into the black hole.


	3. Hyperdimension: arrival

===CH 2===

Hyperdimension: arrival

* * *

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

" **Skill** "

 _Highlighted/other_

* * *

Hyperdimension; Planeptune

Neptune and Nepgear were just returning from completing a quest together and are flying through the sky of Planeptune, heading for their Basilicom in their HDD forms.

A large hole suddenly opens up in the sky, not far from their current location.

"W-What's that!?" asked Nepgear suddenly after seeing the hole.

"We should go and investigate that." suggested Neptune

Both CPU's flew towards the hole in the sky above their city when a person covered in black red and purple flames shot out of it just before it closed itself again. The person crashed down into the street below with the black part of the fire around him disappearing, leaving only a purple and red fire behind

"Was that... a person?"

"It did look like one to me"

Both flew towards the crater where Alex crashed into and landed not far away from it, where Nepgear's transformation got canceled out by the Anti-Share energy radiating from Alex and Neptune almost got forced into her Next form by the share energy radiation from him.

"Is he... a CPU?" asked Neptune quietly

"Be careful Neptune! he sending out Anti-Share energy!"

"What?" stated Neptune surprised "The share energy coming from him almost forced me into my next form."

"Is he a CPU?" asked Nepgear while she carefully got closer to Neptune

"We should take him to Histoire." suggested Neptune on her way towards Alex.

"What about the Anti-Share energy?"

"I'll just carry him on the side with the regular energy." Neptune gave a dismissive wave with her hand.

Neptune then took Alex's left arm and started to lift him up.

The purple and red energy flame surrounding Alex suddenly condensed into a single black flame which send a small shock running into Neptune, causing her to drop Alex while the strange fire around him vanished along with all of his remaining wounds.

The sudden shock of black energy caused Neptune's transformation to revert partially, causing all of her processor units to disappear while her suit returned to her normal clothes, which strangely still fit if only barely, her body however remained her HDD selves.

"N-Neptune!" yelled Nepgear in panic after seeing her dropping Alex and partially reverting.

"I'm fine..." she then looked down on herself "...I think"

Neptune tried again to lift Alex up, this time more carefully in case of another shock and started to carry him to the nearby Basilicom.

Nepgear followed her sister closely, but retained a safe distance from Alex.

"Why aren't we flying?"

"I can't equip my processor units since this strange energy hit me. Neither can I transform entirely out of HDD or into it..."

The two of them walked into the Basilicom and headed for the elevator up, earning a few confused looks from the guards at the front door.

The elevator ride went by in silence, both conscious CPU thinking about the strange boy that fell out of the hole in the sky.

Histoire quickly took notice of their return and made her way towards the elevator.

"What happened?"

"This boy fell out of a hole in the sky. He was burning with an strange energy flame. The share energy which he emitted while he was burning in that flame almost made me transform into my Next form." Explained Neptune while she dragged Alex out of the elevator.

"He also had an aura of Anti-Share energy around him that canceled out my Transformation"

"Is he... a CPU?"

"That's what we came here to ask. I'm not sure but I think he could be a CPU." Neptune said and Placed Alex on a spare bed

Histoire ran a quick check over him before facing Neptune and Nepgear again. "I can say that he is definitely a CPU, but unlike you two. I cannot say what exactly makes him different as of now."

Alex slowly started to stir awake behind Histoire.

Histoire couldn't see Alex from her position and remained oblivious of his movements, while Neptune was the only one able to see him.

"I suggest that we ask him when he wakes up. He's not injured on the outside so I guess that he'll wake up within the next few hours."

Alex opened his eyes during Histoire's third sentence, quickly taking in the persons close to him while his eyes lingered on Histoire for the longest moment. Time suddenly seemed to slow down to him for the moment.

"Histoire!? I thought you were dead!" Neptune's presence in the corner of his vision then checked in a second later.

A pulse of Anti-Share went through the room and Alex vanished into a blur, reappearing in front of Histoire with a black magic circle in front of his hands.

"Dark Purple! How did you get in here!?" he practically yelled, only keeping his anger in check to not unleash the spell in his hands.

The pulse of Anti-Share energy hit Neptune and Nepgear. Nepgear instantly fainted and Neptune almost followed suit, having to support herself on a wall.

"What... are you... talking about?" Neptune managed to get out before following her sister to the floor, unconscious.

"Wait a sec..." Alex begun, dispelling the magic at his hands and taking a proper look around. "You're not Dark Purple, the real one wouldn't go down from just Anti-Share energy alone..."

Alex then took more time to take in his surroundings.

"Who are you guys? Where am I? and why is this place not destroyed?"

"Please calm down." came Histoire's voice from behind Alex. "We mean you no harm."

The Anti-Share energy emitted from Alex died down and got replaced by Share energy while he calmed down again.

"Explain!" he demanded

Histoire hovered a little bit away from Alex at his commanding tone "I'm Histoire, the oracle of Planeptune. The one in front of you is the CPU of Planeptune, Neptune or Purple Heart in her HDD form. Behind her is the CPU Candidate, Nepgear. As for your question on where you are right now, You are inside a guest room within the Planeptune Basilicom... and who may you be?"

"I'm Alex, CPU of Planeptune and last sane CPU of Gamindustri. Also known as Shadow Heart in HDD and other forms, but everyone keeps calling me Alex anyway." A large Purple magic circle appeared beneath Alex, scanning the nearby area before vanishing again.

Histoire remained silent at the display of unknown magic

"This isn't my Gamindustri. The city isn't burning and there are still people walking the streets as far as my senses reach"

"You fell out of a hole in the sky, could it be that you are from a different dimension?" asked Histoire, while checking on Neptune and Nepgear

"This isn't Alphadimension, is it?" asked Alex in return

"No, you are currently in Hyperdimension" replied Histoire

Two green magic circles suddenly formed beneath Neptune and Nepgear, one for each of them, restoring their Share energy. " **Heal** "

"I apologize for almost killing your CPU back there, I miss took her for someone from my dimension. I'm restoring their share energy, they should be fine again in a few seconds."

Neptune was the first one to wake up again, which Alex took notice off imminently.

"I'm sorry for almost killing you a few minutes ago, I thought you were someone else from my dimension." Alex apologized again

Neptune, Histoire and Alex then entered the Living room after dropping Nepgear off into her bedroom.

"If you are a CPU, then how did you manage to emit such strong Anti-Share energy?" asked Histoire

"I'm not an ordinary CPU as you may have guessed. I'm a war born CPU, the faith of my people gave me birth and their fear gave me power. One side manifesting as ordinary Share energy, the other side manifesting as Anti-Share energy. Both energy's are in balance, allowing me to use both at will." Explained Alex

"You said War born, does that mean that your nation is at war with another one?" asked Neptune

"In a way, yes. sometime before I was born, something turned the current CPUs into dark CPUs, beings controlled by an unknown master and fueled by artificial share energy. The CPU's turned against their people and started to slaughter them. When I was born, the world was already on the verge of collapsing, everything was destroyed, demons roamed the streets, dragons inhibited the sky. Only 50.000 people survived the years before my creation. That was 250 years ago." Alex paused for a moment.

"Today almost 200.000 people are living under my protection. I also managed to take down one of the dark CPU's, dark Orange. The remaining four are now rarely separated from each other, always attacking in teams of 2 or more and with entire armies to back them up."

Neptune and Histoire remained silent for a long time at that, before Neptune decided to speak up.

"How did you manage to end up here?"

"I'm not sure myself about that. I remember being ambushed by three of the dark CPU's as well as their witch and an army. I was leading my men towards the enemy base, we decided on ending the war once and for all. my men fell before I even got a chance to interfere. I've been frozen in time at that moment, got cut up all over my body, impaled twice and sucked into a miniature black hole... The next thing I remember is waking up here."

"How did you survive that?" asked Neptune after some shocked silence

"aside from myself there are two other beings residing within my soul. A Shadow Dragon, granting me the use of my Dragon Force form in battle, Forcefully bound into my soul by my own people. And Finally a Shadow Demon, granting me the use of Demon Force, also forcefully bound into my soul but this time by the other Dark CPU's in their attempt of turning me into one of them." After the short explanation one of Alex's arms got covered in black dragon scales and the other got covered in black tattoo like marks. "The Shadow Dragon allows me to cover my body with dragon Scales, neutralizing most attacks hitting me. The Shadow demon takes control over my body when I'm about to die, nullifying any damage dealt to me but also making me enter a form without reason, only seeking bloodshed for multiple hours."

"How many forms do you have exactly, if you don't mind me asking? I'm only aware of two forms, excluding human form, HDD and NEXT." -Histoire

"a lot, even if I'm not sure what NEXT is supposed to be. I have HDD, Shadow Drive (SD), Dragon Force Stage 1 and Stage 2, Demon Force Stage 1 and Stage 2. That makes 6 in total."

"What is Shadow Drive supposed to be, and can I learn that too?" asked Neptune

"SD is the Anti-Share Energy equivalent of HDD, I gave it the name it currently has because the Anti-Share energy in my dimension used to be so dense that it regularly covered everything in a dark fog. The energy appeared to be black in color so I thought it would fit, I only later found out that it is actually red in color."

"So can-" Neptune then got cut off by Alex

"No, you can't learn SD, It would most likely kill you. Instantly. You could compare it to eating a large Anti-Crystal, only 10 times worse."

Alex then changed his arms back to normal and stood up.

"Anyway based on what I've heard from you, you are familiar with dimension travel. My people are under attack of all four dark CPU's right now. I need to go back as soon as possible."

"You mentioned that you have your own version of me in your dimension. I might be able to contact her and come up with a way to send you back into your own dimension." said Histoire

"Sounds good in theory, the only problem with that is that she's dead. Any other options?"

"Neptune and Croire from Ultradimension may be able to help you once they return from Zerodimension."

"How do I get there?"


	4. A way back

===CH 3===

A way back

* * *

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

" **Skill** "

 _Highlighted/other_

* * *

Planeptower; basement a few minutes later

Histoire and Alex arrived at the floor with the white console placed on a pedestal in the centre.

"This thing is supposed to send me into a different dimension?" stated Alex with slight annoyance in his voice at the sight of the white console

"Yes, this is how Neptune and Nepgear first entered Zero Dimension."

"Wait for me! I'm coming too!" yelled Neptune from the elevator

"I'm not sure whenever it is desperation or plain gullible on my side, but I'll give it a try. Show me how it works." stated Alex while face palming and shaking his head slightly.

"You only have to press on the power button on top of it. A temporary gate will open up and take you there, though I must warn you, travelling across dimensions isn't easy and as such will weaken you. The enemies in Zero Dimension are also significantly stronger than ordinary enemies." warned Histoire before facing Neptune, who was about to activate the console.

"and Neptune. You will stay here until we've figured out what exactly happened to you. You are currently unable to access HDD. Zero Dimension is not a place for games, you yourself should know this."

"I'm not entirely Helpless, Histy, I still have my NEXT form. And besides, we're only visiting Big me and maybe Uzume while we're there." Neptune then proceeded to reach for the button, only to find her hand blocked by an invisible barrier. "Huh?"

" **Splitting Void** " muttered Alex, causing a transparent barrier to appear. "Splitting Void creates an invisible barrier and can take the shape of a cylinder or rectangle, preventing everything from passing through with the only exception being light." Alex explained at the unspoken question. "I'd like to know what this is about. one of my men once experienced something similar during battle, he was an artificial CPU, but the cause of him loosing the ability to access HDD is still unknown to this day."

"When you crashed into a street after your arrival here, you were surrounded in a red and purple energy flame. I took hold of the side that radiated Share energy, but the two energy's of the flame got replaced by a smaller black one that shocked me and caused my HDD to partially wear off. My processor units vanished and my suit returned to my normal clothes."

"I'm not an expert at this kind of things, perhaps you evolved and your processor units got destroyed in the process?"Alex guessed.

"Is that even possible?"

"Maybe. Would be cool if it is." Alex then inspected the console again. "Since you can defend yourself, mind showing me how this thing works?"

"Sure. Just press this button" Neptune then presses the button, causing the console to suck them into Zero Dimension.

* * *

Zero Dimension; with Neptune

Neptune wakes up on the trembling floor after having passed out on their way there.

"What's going on!?"

A huge purple blur suddenly passes across the rooftops followed by a loud crashing sound and a medium sized earthquake.

"What the!?"

The blur suddenly passes by again accompanied by a deep mechanical scream and another earthquake upon impact.

"Isn't that one of the giant Dark CPU's!?"

Neptune quickly transformed into her Next form and flew above the rooftops, just in time to see the titan getting swung through the air, face first, into the ground. Followed by another earthquake.

Uzume landed next to her not long after Neptune landed.

"Nepsy! What's going on here?"

The titan then got smashed into the ground again, this time with enough force to send the two CPU's a few centimeters into the air.

The Dark CPU then let out a long pained Groan before exploding into Pixels. Defeated.

"I don't know. But whatever did that to the Dark CPU must be really strong"

A strong gust of wind suddenly passed over the two and a small thud resounded behind them.

"You're awake." Stated Alex "I was already wondering when you were going to wake up."

Neptune and Uzume turned around and spotted a boy with black scale claws as arms and Legs, resembling those of a dragon.

Uzume quickly jumped back in surprise while Neptune only took a step back.

"A-Alex?" asked Neptune carefully

"That's me"

"You know him?" questioned Uzume

"What happened to you?"

Alex then released his Dragon force form, returning to his usual appearance

"Not much. I've only been exploring the nearby area when that giant purple lady thought _'let's crush that guy down there under my foot'_... well, you probably saw what happened next." Alex then laughed slightly "She didn't even put up much of a fight!"

"Y-You are the one that threw dark purple around like that!?" yelled Uzume surprised and shocked

"That thing was supposed to be a dark CPU!?" Alex practically yelled in surprise and disbelieve "That giant was barely stronger than a regular demon from my dimension!"

"I'm not sure if I even want to know how strong the four Dark CPU's in your dimension are..." stated Neptune

"Soo, Nepsy, what brought you and your friend here?"

"We were going to look for big me to get Alex back into his own dimension"

"Where's he from?"

"Alphadimension." answered Alex "A Dimension not unlike this one. Everything has been destroyed by a war that started even before I was born, more than 250 years ago. Demons and Dragons run freely across the land, only few of them weaker than the giant you called Dark CPU."

Alex then looks over the ruins of Zero Dimension during a pause in his statement.

"It almost feels like home here, It's just not as destroyed as my home... and it could be more on fire... Reminder of home aside, do you know where she is?"

"I'm not sure. I meet her yesterday, but haven't seen 'er since." replied Uzume

"Any Ideas on where she could be? I'm running out of time here..." Alex stated nervously

"How's that?"

"I got send here against my will. There are currently 4 Dark CPU's running around in my dimension, my entire Military got slaughtered and my People are probably getting slaughtered as we speak."

"Are you a CPU?"

"Yes, I'm the CPU of Alpha Dimension. I also need to get back there as soon as possible while I still have people I can save, my time for doing so is running out... as is my patience." said Alex with some annoyance clearly hearable towards the end of it and the air around them suddenly becoming more heavy.

"S-She should be around the area of my Dimension's Lowee. about a day's trip from here."

Alex suddenly claps in his hands and a Purple magic circle starts to draw itself beneath them. "A day's trip using common travel methods, or a second using teleportation."

" **Art of transportation: Space Jump.** "

The purple circle suddenly erupted into a purple beam, cutting off everyone's view of the area around them before revealing the destroyed ruins of Zero Dimension's Lowee

"Does she have something like a house or area she visits often around here?"

"None that I know of." replies Uzume.

"Neither do I" adds Neptune.

"Great... let's just hope that she's within reach..." A large purple magic circle suddenly formed beneath Alex's feet, mirroring itself into the sky to cover most of the city ruins. " **Locate** "

Both Circles pulsated a few times and a small holographic window showing adult Neptune running away from a monster appeared in front of Alex.

The two circles vanished and the hologram enlarged into a 3D projection of her

"She's the only living humanoid within a 15km radius from us."

"That's her." confirms Neptune.

"What did you mean by calling her a humanoid?" asks Uzume confused.

A smaller magic circle appeared in front of the group.

"I called her such because she's not a human based on my energy reading." he waves his hands above the circle a few times and mutters " **Art of Transportation: Warp** "

The magic circle suddenly started to glow for a few seconds with adult Neptune stumbling out of it, falling on the ground in front of Uzume

"I don't wanna die!" adult Neptune yelled, cowering on the ground with her hands above her head.

"You're not dead, so stop screaming!" commanded Alex, causing everyone to flinch.

"These two said that you'd be able to get me back to Alphadimension"

"Alpha dimension!?" Adult Neptune jumps to her feet and asks with a shocked expression. "That's suicide! No way I'm going back there."

"What's it like Big Nepsy?" asked Uzume from the sidelines of the conversation.

"In one word: Hell. The monsters there literally eat light sabers for breakfast." replied Adult Neptune while showing some of the pictures she glued into her Notebook.

"I can confirm this. some of the weaker demons actually do eat Laser and plasma based weaponry, I also once received a report of a demon eating a crate full of explosive ammunition." added Alex. "That aside, I merely requested you to send me there, you guys tagging along is optional."

"How will you get back then?" asks Adult Neptune worried.

"Depends, I saw how I got here and finding another black hole shouldn't be too hard, alternatively I might be able to replicate whatever you're going to use to send me there."

"Oh... alright then." adult Neptune replies bluntly before lifting her right hand in a V pose to her head. " _ **Open**_ "

A dark Purple portal suddenly opens close to the group with a torrent of fire shooting out of it, melting multiple buildings.

"What the hell!?" yelled Uzume, only barely having been missed by the torrent of fire.

Multiple dragon roars suddenly sound from the portal sending a shockwave out of it, causing everyone except Alex to get blown away slightly.

"Alright, I'll be on my way then" stated Alex on his way to the portal

Another continuous beam of fire shoots out of the portal, melting more of the nearby terrain.

" **Dragon Force, Stage 2!** " Alex chants, causing his entire form to get covered in black scales with two dragon wings appearing on his back.

"That little campfire won't stop me!" he yelled at the dragons on the other side of the portal. Taking a stance he took a deep breath and jumped into the path of the raging inferno.

"Alex!" all three girls yell in panic and shock

" **Shadow Dragon Inferno!** " he released his attack and almost instantly pushed the orange fire back into the portal with a beam of pure black fire easily twice its size.

His attack ended and he jumped into the portal, catering the ground beneath him with the applied force and laughing madly while doing so. "I'll show you what a real fire feels like you oversized lizards!"

"...He's insane" muttered adult Neptune

The dying cries of multiple dragons suddenly reach out of the portal, accompanied with a torn off burned red wing.

Everyone just stared at the slowly disappearing dragon limp in front of them.

the awkward and confused silence that was about to form among the group suddenly got broken by Alex sticking his head back out of the portal, having released his Dragon Force form.

"You guys coming along or staying behind? The dragons are dead by the way"

"No thanks, Alex. I think it is better for us if we stay behind in our world, but feel free to visit if you find the time." Said Neptune still in her Next form.

"Sure thing. See ya!" another dying screech of a probably large creature could be heard before the portal closed and vanished.


	5. Hyperdimension's last hope

===CH 4===

Hyperdimension's last hope

* * *

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

" **Skill** "

 _Highlighted/other_

* * *

1 month after Alex returned to Alphadimension

Kurome returned to Zerodimension with an army of Dark CPUs and unknown creatures. The CPUs from Hyperdimension have joined Uzume in defending Zerodimension, forming a last stand to prevent the army from invading Hyperdimension.

Uzume, adult Neptune (Now a CPU), Neptune, Noire, Blanc, Vert are guarding the near area of the stabilized portal back to Hyperdimension. Slaying all enemies that manage to get past the Candidates, who are providing ranged support.

All members of gold third are stationed on the other side of the portal, leading the nations combined military.

They were quickly getting overwhelmed even with their combined efforts. The only notable accomplishment they have archived so far is the taking down of two dark CPUs and some weaker monsters from the horde.

Uzume's voice was shaking when the sky suddenly got darkened by a large horde of dragons, all heading for them. "E-everyone, I-I think we're done for."

"There's still hope! We just have to buy Histoire enough time to bring the only person that could turn the tables for us here." Stated Neptune with confidence and hope.

"Everyone!" Histoire's voice reached them over Nepgear's N-Gear. "I've established a connection to Alphadimension! I will open the portal near your location!"

A large white beam suddenly came from the sky and landed in-between the monster army. A large cloud of red mist seeped out of the portal and spread across the battlefield, forcing the monsters to open up a large clearing in their army. 5 streaks of light shot out of the portal, a Purple one, a White one, a Blue one, a Green one and lastly a Black one. The first four got thrown into the monster army while the last one landed in front of the CPUs.

Alex quickly recovered from his harsh landing and managed to stop himself just in time from wiping out the group of beaten up girls in front of him. "You guys again?" he asked while lowering his weapon, recognizing both Neptune's energy signatures and Uzume's.

Everyone took an involuntary step back at his appearance. His entire body was covered in black dragon scales, two matching wings were on his back together with 4 smaller mechanical ones. In-between the scales was a red energy pulsating and in his hands was a large mechanical Scythe.

"Alex?" Neptune asked unsure if they got the right person.

Alex took a deep breath and let his dragon force form fade, reverting into his Shadow Drive form. The now released negative energy emitted from his form caused everyone's transformation to revert as well. A flash of black light concealed him once more and left him standing in his human form. "Yeah, it's me." his tone wasn't friendly at all.

He turned away from them and faced the army of all too familiar looking monsters."...so that's where all the monsters from my Dimension went."

The CPU candidates landed near their Sisters just in time to see Alex calmly raising his right hand towards the army and a black magic circle began forming.

" **Art of Destruction: Singe blade Cremation** " A huge black fire sword erupted from the magic circle into the army of monsters and an oversized handle appeared in front of Alex with the magic circle acting as the guard.

He made a half circle swing with the oversized sword to clear out a few hundred monster before he spoke up, the sword now casually leaned against his shoulder. "You know, I still have a telephone back in Alphadimension. You could have called me if you needed assistance... But I guess taking me and my fight here is also an option."

He noticed the dragons in the sky and lifted his magic sword again and charged even more energy into it. " **Slash Wave!** " He swung it across the sky and left a trail of black energy in its wake. The energy trail shot up into the Sky, expanding all the way and cremated almost all of them. Effectively converting them into an ash storm.

The giant sword then faded and left Alex wavering slightly. "We should retreat and recover. You guys look like shit and I wouldn't be against a short break after an entire week of fighting without rest."

"If we leave now, all of these monsters will follow us into Hyperdimension!" objected Noire

"I'm no stranger to their behavior, I've fought an all out war against them for over 250 years now. I will close the portal behind us, we can deal with reopening it when we decide to return." his voice held an commanding undertone to it and everyone felt intimidated by it.

"R-right!" they all said and entered the portal. Alex was about to enter when he felt the presence of his Dark CPUs at the frontline of the monster army.

All of them were beaten up and back in their Human forms, but none the less staring daggers at him.

"This isn't over. Next time we face each other, I'll take you down." Alex said and stepped through the portal, making sure to destabilize it with dense anti-share energy.

Everyone was already awaiting Alex's return and they got concerned when the portal suddenly destabilized and radiated dense anti-share energy. The portal eventually spat Alex out just moments before it collapsed.

"This... should hold them back for the time being" Panted Alex as he quickly let up on the negative energy he's releasing.

It was too late though, all of those that depend on share energy had long since passed out from it. Sleep didn't sound too bad at the moment and now that the constant adrenaline rush of the past week was over, Alex simply followed suit and joined the others on the floor.

* * *

Next day

Everyone had been brought to the Planeptune Basilicom to rest properly and receive medical treatment.

It was early noon now and everyone except Alex was awake and going over the events of the last day and their plans for the next day.

"How are we going to get back into Zerodimension?" asked Neptune into the group

"I could warp us in there either with Crostie or my HDD's ability." offered adult Neptune

"Maybe Alex can open a portal there. Or we could try to reach the teleportation station we used to escape from there the first time Neptune and I were stranded." suggested Nepgear

"You all appear to know him. How can you be so sure that he won't turn on us? I mean, you did pull him out of his dimension against his will. and have you felt the amount of Anti-Share energy coming from him!?" asked Noire

"You should be more worried about the other four you dragged along with me." Alex said calmly as he walked up to the group.

Rom and Ram both took cover behind Blanc. Noire, Uni, Vert and Blanc were on guard the moment he entered the room and made his presence known.

" **RGB Project** " A wave of his hand caused a red/green/blue magic circle to appear on the table with a detailed holographic image of the army in Zerodimension above it. "If it were just the army we're facing, then this whole thing wouldn't be more than a small nuisance. Granted, for your worlds standards it was already an apocalyptic threat as it was."

He reached out with his hand and made the projection zoom in on four individuals that looked like Neptune, Noire, Blanc and Vert. These four were beaten up quite good but didn't appear to mind it much. "These four are the Dark CPUs from my dimension."

The room instantly went dead silent from the implications of that.

"A single one of them would be more than enough to wipe out your world's population, you guys included." Alex stated as a matter of fact. "We're facing all four of them. I'm able to fight them to a standstill, but not even my power can take them all down"

"How are we supposed to fight them like this?" asked Uzume

"If you go up against them then you can just take a gun and shoot yourself here and now. If they get you, they will turn you into one of them. The process is called assimilation, they tried it with me once but I managed to escape in time and it only made me stronger in the end... My dimension's Histoire could probably explain more about this, but she's no more than a pile of scrap metal by now."

"Then how do we get strong enough to fight them? We all have people to defend so we can't just stand by and watch from the sidelines" said Vert

"I could look into the matter of this so called assimilation. perhaps I can find a way to undo whatever has been done to them." offered Histoire "It would take me around 3 months to find a solution"

"We don't have that much time, the problem is in the here and now." Said Alex

"Histy always takes 3 something for whatever she does. 3days, 3hours, 3 minutes and so on..." Said Neptune

"I know that already. My dimensions Histoire had the same habit, the three days it would have taken her to find a solution sealed her death." Said Alex

"...You said that your world's Histoire had been destroyed. If you still have the parts we could try to fix her." offered Nepgear

"Nepgear is what you could call a genius mechanic and we already managed to fix our Histoire once. Maybe not from the kind of problem yours is experiencing, but we could try." added Neptune

"I still have the parts in my inventory since we couldn't afford her falling into the wrong hands. Give me a moment and I'll bring her out." A ripple formed in the space before Alex's feet and a large cardboard box appeared.

Alex opened the box and revealed a severely damaged teenager version of Histoire. most of the limbs were torn from their sockets and wires and joints were sticking out everywhere, the only thing still attached to the torso were her head and right leg.

"My goodness..." Nepgear said as she covered her mouth at the horrific condition.

Alex closed the box before he spoke up again. "These are all the parts my people were able to recover. Sadly we were lacking the time and technology to attempt fixing her ourselves. I'd be in your debt if you can fix her."

"I'll start right away" said Nepgear and vanished with the box into her Lab before anyone could stop her.

"Now we've got a plan B, time to create plan A." he said as the hologram cleared out again before three-dimensional black runes appeared. "These are special magic runes, they were used by my military to allow ordinary humans to fight against the monsters with a chance of winning. I could engrave your weapons with them, but they come at a price. All weapons with these runes deal absolutely no damage to the dark CPUs."

"This would give us a great advantage against the horde of monsters." stated Neptune as she thought about a possible strategy.

"...I have an Idea." the entire room grew silent and everyone looked at Rom

"Out with it then. You are all free too state your Ideas on this matter." said Alex as he stepped away from the projection circle to make space for Rom.

"If they are your Dimensions counterparts of our sisters... can't we try using their weaknesses against them? Like pudding against Neptune, or those adult magazines against Vert..." she trailed off towards the end as respective images showed up above the circle

"That's... not half bad of an idea. Back in my dimension we've tried everything against them, but that's so ridicules that we've never even taken it into consideration... what about the other two?"

Ram joined her twin at the circle for additional confidence "Blanc likes writing Novels and Noire is a secret cosplay-."

Ram got interrupted by Noire impacting against a large black magic circle. " **Shield.** This is a serious subject. I expect it to be treated as such!" commanded Alex in a tone that demanded obedience.

The black haired CPU in question quickly fell back in line without another word as the circle vanished.

"I can see the first two working, hover the other two will be harder." The twins stepped away from the circle as Alex walked up to it again. "Now remains the question for the tactic against them... all four at once results in a draw. separating one results in the death of the group facing it with the possible defeat of the remaining three."

The projection suddenly changed to a chibi version of adult Neptune creating a giant pudding on top of dark purple to separate her from the group. everyone else appear then to take down the remaining dark CPUs while dark purple eats herself out of her pudding prison... which adult Neptune keeps restoring.

Alex then takes notice of who is making the projection. Surprisingly it is Rom doing it with her entire focus on it.

In the projection, everyone returns after having defeated the three dark CPUs to finish off dark purple.

"That could actually work..." Alex joined in with the projection, raising the quality to life like again as the projection rewinds to the fight against the three. During the fight, magazines can be seen flying at dark green before the Projection splits off into two branches. One in which dark green dismisses the offending paper and charges the thrower. The other showing her offering a large opening from the distraction.

Rom has left the active projection connection and joined her sister again.

"You're somewhat of a tactician, Rom, aren't you?" asked Alex after the impressive yet simple strategy.

Ram answered for her sister."You bet! Rom managed to beat all knows strategy games on the highest difficulty without saving on her first try!"

all of the Hyperdimension CPUs looked at Rom with surprise and some shock.

"then it is decided. we will use Rom's tactic as Plan A. Nepgear is preparing Plan B. Plan C will be to seal off the Dimension to come up with a proper plan C."

The projection circle faded away with Alex's last statement. "I suggest you finish up all your left over open businesses tomorrow. The day after that will be the storming of Zerodimension. We'll meet up here around this time. If any of you are talented in the art of magic, I'm willing to offer tutorage tomorrow."

"We're the best with magic!" stated Ram and pulled her sister close. Both of them summon their staffs shortly after.

"meet me here tomorrow morning at 10:00." Alex turned away from the group and a wide grin formed on his face as his body began to fade into the shadows. " _This'll be fun..._ "

Everyone, especially Blanc, were feeling dread at what he'll be teaching the two Candidates after his display of skill in Zerodimension.

'I have a bad feeling about this...' thought Blanc

"Tomorrow is going to be super awesome!" cheered Ram excited about the idea of learning strong magic.


	6. Preparations

===CH 5===

Preparations

* * *

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

" **Skill** "

 _Highlighted/other_

* * *

The Next day, Planeptune Basilicom 10am

Alex can be seen sitting in a chair on the balcony of the Basilicom looking into the distance where two white dots can be seen flying towards him. "So they came..."

He got out of the chair and stretched slightly, finishing just in time when the two candidates landed and returned to human form.

"Hello, you two. Are you the only ones that are coming?" asked Alex in a friendly tone.

"The other Dummies don't use magic!" stated Ram in return.

"Alright, then I guess we should begin without further delay." Alex stated and raised his right arm towards the sky. " **Enter, The Shadow Realm.** "

His voice echoed from everywhere and send shivers down both girls spine the moment all color and sound vanished from the world around them.

"What's going on now!?" asked Ram almost panicking

"...where are we?" asked Rom shyly

"Welkom to the Shadow Realm. This space around us is one of my skills I use for training. Within this space I can set my own rules and destroy to my heart's content without affecting the real world at all." Alex explained to the two candidates.

"That's so cool! can we do this too?" asked Ram excited

"This is one of my unique skills. Only I can use it, but enough of that. I came here to teach you some magic from my Dimension. Art of Destruction: Black Coffin, that's the spell I'll attempt to teach you." Explained Alex.

"What does it do?" asked Ram

"Black coffin is an offensive sealing spell. It traps the enemy inside a giant black box and deals continuous damage to them as long as the caster is able to keep the spell active. It is also very effective in terms of intimidation... Let me demonstrate it." Alex explained and faced the tower while summoning a regular katana.

"I will be using my sword as a catalyst for the spell to imitate the effect your staffs will have." he then raised his sword straight into the air above his head and a black/purple aura formed around him. " **The oozing crest of corruption. The arrogant vessel of madness. Deny the seething urge to let things stun and flicker. Disrupt the sleep. The Crawling princess of Iron. The Eternally self destructing doll of mud. Unite! Repulse! Fill with Soil and know your own powerlessness! Art of Destruction, black coffin!** "

His energy caused the grayed sky to take on a dark purple hue and made the ground shake while countless small black rectangles quickly formed a large box around the top of the Basilicom, quickly completing the initial structure. Dozens of dark purple long swords formed around the coffin and quickly embedded themselves into it to their guard .

Alex ended the spell by sheathing his sword, granting free view of the destroyed living quarters of the Basilicom.

"That was totally awesome!" cheered Ram

"uhu" agreed Rom silently.

"This was the spell casted with a catalyst and using the full incarnation. The amount of magical energy fueled into the spell decides the amount of damage dealt and the final size of the coffin." Alex walked a little bit behind the twins. "Your turn. I want you to cast one with the absolute max amount of magic you can give and then gradually reduce the amount of magic until it becomes unstable."

"Ready, Rom?" asked Ram and raised her staff in the air.

"...yes!" Rom answered and crossed her staff with Rams.

" **The oozing crest of corruption.** " Ram started and a black and purple aura formed around them

" **The arrogant vessel of madness.** " Rom continued and the sky began to darken

" **Deny the seething urge to let things stun and flicker.** " Ram added

" **Disrupt the sleep.** " Rom continued

" **The Crawling princess of Iron.** " Ram chanted

" **The Eternally self destructing doll of mud.** " Rom continued

" **Unite!** " Ram called out and the ground began to shake

" **Repulse!** " Rom shouted

" **Fill with Soil and know your own powerlessness! Art of Destruction, Black Coffin!** " both finished together and the coffin started to form slowly on top of the rumble that used to be the Basilicom.

A few seconds passed and the long swords stabbed into the coffin, signalizing the completion of the spell.

The spell shattered like glass and clapping was heard from behind them. "amazing! an almost perfect black coffin on your first try. keep it up like this and I may teach you another spell!" praised Alex, prompting the twins to continue training.

* * *

Day of the attack on Zerodimension

Everyone was gathered inside the Planeptune Basilicom's Living room, except for Nepgear.

"I will go and check up on Nepgear's progress with Alpha-Histoire." Alex said and left the room to visit Nepgear's lab.

Nepgear's lab was in complete chaos at the moment with all kinds of mechanical parts scattered around the place.

"...Just these few wires and that... now insert that module in here..." she mumbled to herself, entirely soaked up in her work.

The door to her lab opened and revealed Alex, this however went unnoticed by Nepgear as she simply continued tinkering on Alpha-Histoire.

"How does it look?" asked Alex, making sure not to scare Nepgear

"Oh, Alex. I didn't expect you here." She said as she closed a lid on Histoire's back "I just finished actually. We just have to charge her and she's as good as new."

"I'm impressed! I wish I had someone like you back in my dimension." he said as he walked over to his Histoire. "Just charging and she'll be fine?"

Nepgear just smiled at the earlier praise and nodded.

Alex took an unknown stance and slowly trailed two fingers of his right hand from his extended left hand across his arm, then his chest and slowly extended his right arm towards Alpha-Histoire. Lightning continuously charged around his right hand while he did so.

" **Strike!** " with that a large blue lightning bolt shot out of his hand and impacted into Alpha-Histoire

"What are you doing!?" Nepgear yelled in shock.

The lightning stopped and Alex casually blew away the smoke coming from his hand. "I charged her. I did that all the time back when she was still around in my dimension."

"Battery charged. Starting up..." muttered Alpha-Histoire in a computer like voice. A loading Icon was displayed in her eyes as her usual attire formed around her and a tome appeared under her arm. "Startup complete."

As she muttered those words she blinked a few times before she focused on the outside world somewhat disorientated "Where am I?" Her voice was like that of Hyper-Histoire just more mature sounding

"You are in Hyperdimension. This young master mechanic fixed you up again, her name is Nepgear." Said Alex, patting Nepgear on her head at the last part.

"I can't properly express my gratitude towards you. Please let me know if I can repay you in any way." said Histoire.

"It wasn't that much of a problem... I just replaced a few missing wires and did some soldering." said Nepgear sheepishly

"Anyway, let's introduce you to the new group." Alex made a follow gesture as he went to the Elevator

Everyone was already waiting impatiently after they heard the massive lightning strike from the floor beneath them.

The elevator door opened and everyone could feel a strong discharge of anti-share energy

" **access, sha-** " Alex cut off his Histoire just as her components were about to turn red

"They are on our side! They are this dimensions counterparts of our dark CPUs." Alex explained quickly to make his Histoire calm down .

"I'm sorry, I mistook you for someone else." apologized Alpha-Histoire

Nepgear meanwhile was supporting herself on the elevators wall and was breathing heavily from the exposure to anti-share energy.

"I did the same thing when they found me here. but please tune down the usage of anti-share energy around them. They have close to no tolerance for it at all unlike us." explained Alex with a smile at the memory of his first arrival.

After filling Nepgear and Alpha-Histoire in on their plan

"That's the plan. Do you think you can find something in a reasonable time span?" asked Alex the two Histoires

"We should have a working solution ready in approximately 1,5 days at most. I will keep you updated on our progress over Nepgear's N-Gear and Uzume's Visual Radio."

Everyone was about to head out when Alpha-Histoire called out again. "Alex!.. Don't die... I won't be able to bring you back again..."

"I'll try not to. I'm not much a fan of that myself." with that everyone transformed and left the Basilicom to head for the location of the former stabilized portal

"what did you mean about him dying again?" asked hyper Histoire her older counterpart

"Back in Alphadimension before I temporarily died, he met his end twice. The first time only his right arm was left of him from his fight against the dark CPUs, I used our nation's Sharicite to resurrect him. The second time he died... only a few strains of hair were left. I used the Nation's Anti-Sharicite to bring him back after that. Right now he is the personification of both of them, he is the source of his own powers. That's why we can transform here." explained Alpha histoire but didn't go into further detail.

"I see... I never knew something like that was possible." Said hyper Histoire

"We or rather I didn't either. It just had to work, the only other option would have been going extinct." said Alpha Histoire with a sad smile.

* * *

Back with the group at the portal.

Alex's HDD consisted of a primarily black CPU armor with dark grey lining, his hair changed from blonde to a light absorbing black. 2 large mechanical dragon wings were connected to his back and emitting black plasma. His boots and gloves had the shape of claws hinted in their design. A black katana with a dark grey plasma edge acted as his primary weapon while a rocket launcher was strapped to his back. His eyes turned from blue to black with white power symbols in them while transforming.

"I am opening the portal now! prepare to be under enemy fire the moment it stabilizes!" Alex warned as a white magic circle formed on the ground and a second circle formed standing vertically on top of the first one. the secondary circle began spinning as a white portal began to fill out its interior.

The portal stabilized and granted everyone a window like view of Zerodimension.

"Move! Move! Move!" commanded Alex as he waved everyone through the portal, following behind them as the last one.


	7. CPUs vs Dark CPUs

===CH 6===

CPUs vs Dark CPUs

* * *

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

" **Skill** "

 _Highlighted/other_

* * *

Zerodimension

The group arrived in front of the ruins of a building resembling the Neptower.

"We went over this, everyone stick together and take down as many of the foot soldiers as you can until the true dark CPUs show themselves!" called out Alex, repeating Rom's edited strategy.

"Right!" the all replied and charged forward towards the large gathering of Alphadimension monsters

The group of 10 CPUs made short process of the offending monster by using a secondary expendable set of weapons that were enchanted with the runes. Alex meanwhile stayed a little bit behind the 10 and made sure that none of the monsters were planning a sneak attack.

It didn't take long until the dark CPUs shoved themselves and all fighting came to a standstill since most of the foot soldiers didn't dare come too close to them.

"You have returned, Alex. And you even brought some sacrifices." said dark purple in a voice that sounded way too much like Neptune's for comfort. "Perhaps the beating we gave you the last two times wasn't enough."

"I believe it's as they say, all good things are three." said dark green and stepped up beside dark purple.

"This time will be different!" declared Alex as his arms and legs began to get covered by scales. " **Dragon Force 2nd stage.** "

"Oh, how scary~. the infamous Dragon HDD." taunted dark purple even though they all were on guard now.

"Big Neptune!" he shouted as he fired a large torrent of black flames at the four dark CPUs causing them to scatter. "Now!"

Adult Neptune quickly replaced her weapon with a giant spoon as she flew towards dark purple. " **EXE Drive: Dimensional Pudding!** "

A large rift appeared directly above dark purple and trapped her inside a skyscraper sized vanilla pudding. Hyperdimension Neptune could be seen starting to drool since she had her focus on the giant Pudding.

A not all to gentle nudge in her side from Noire was enough to redirect her attention on the battle.

"W-what is this!?" the muffled voice of dark purple came from within the giant dessert "are you trying to suffocate me-!?" she apparently took a mouth full after her last statement as she visibly relaxed and took another bite, trying to do so subtly so that her fellow dark CPUs won't notice.

"I'll take dark white and green! big Neptune handles dark purple! everyone else delays, or preferably takes down dark black!" Said Alex as he shot a barrage of magic rockets at his targets to further separate them.

Everyone else meanwhile headed for dark black to stall, or preferably defeat her.

* * *

Alex vs Dark Green and Dark White

Both Dark CPUs took little to no damage from the rockets they had been shot with earlier. Dark white eventually had enough of it and used her Axe to destroy all of the missiles at once and send a large wave of ice magic at Alex.

" **Shadow Dragon Roar!** " A large beam of black fire vaporized the ice and grazed the offending dark CPU.

" **Explosive Spear!** " dark green's Spear came flying at Alex from behind.

Having felt the approaching weapon, Alex used his plasma katana to strike it a few times and redirect it into dark white.

The Projectile weapon hit its new target dead centre and send her flying into a nearby building.

Alex reached out with his unarmed left hand towards dark green and a black magic circle with a red outline appeared. A wicked smile spread across his face as shock settled in on the dark CPU, who desperately tried to dodge. " **Anti-Nova!** "

The dark CPU hastily erected a barrier out of share energy to block the pulse of Anti-share energy heading her way.

The energy blast hit the barrier and tore through it like butter before impacting in the dark CPU. Dark green screamed in agony as the Anti-Share energy tore at her very existence and almost forced her out of her transformed state.

Alex meanwhile wasn't unaffected by his own attack either and reverted into Dragon Force 2nd Stage.

"Time to step up our little game, don't you think?" he taunted as Negative energy gathered around his entire being. " **Access, Shadow Drive!** "

* * *

Adult Neptune "vs" dark purple

Dark purple had apparently forgotten about Neptune's presence entirely and was currently eating her way through the giant Pudding instead of using any skills that could have done so in an instant.

"Do you like it?" asked Adult Neptune, who has joined in with dark purple in eating the giant pudding. She however hovered above the giant dessert and was using a spoon.

"-Whaft is thifs weird sufstance!? Why can'ft I stop!?" dark purple yelled while eating more of the giant pudding

"You're trapped in a giant pudding. It's a dessert, don't worry it's safe to eat." answered adult Neptune from her position as she summoned another load to make up for the portion that had already been eaten.

"You'll pay for this!" yelled dark purple but continued in a more quiet tone "...when I'm done."

30 minutes passed relatively quickly and adult Neptune had to restock the pudding supply 4 more times

"Ugh..." groaned dark purple from inside the street filling dessert before a bright black light erupted from her.

"What now!?" asked adult Neptune as she drew both of her swords at the possible attack.

An attack that never came as she later realized that dark purple's transformation simply wore off and left a strangely dressed version of her human self in its wake.

Dark Neptune gave adult Neptune a stern gaze before she continued digging into the massive pudding to the point at which she eventually passed out after eating up everything.

"...too much..." groaned out the dark CPU turned Human.

adult Neptune wearily approached her Alphadimension counterpart and quickly tied her up with a special rope. "That was easy."

* * *

Hyperdimension CPUs and Uzume vs dark black

It has taken them everything to keep up with the dark CPU and they were already beginning to feel the strain from the battle. And to make matters worse, dark black hasn't used a single skill so far.

" **Diagonal Blade Dance!** " until now. The dark CPU apparently had enough of her warm up session with the 9 CPUs and attempted to end it in one hit

" **Diagonal Blade Dance!** " Noire used her own version to cancel out her Alphadimension counterparts

" **Dimensional Slice!** " " **Infinity Spear!** " Neptune and Vert joined in with their finisher moves to use the opening Noire had provided.

Blanc had to stay out of it since she had already used hers in the beginning of the fight and was barely clinging onto her HDD form as it was. She instead opted to fire a blasts of ice magic into their target together with her sisters.

" **Dolce Vida!** " " **Bits Combination!** " Uni and Nepgear shot their respective EXE Drives skills into the mess as well.

Uzume stayed out of the mess since she couldn't join in without risking to hit one of her allies.

The blinding mess of EXE Skills hitting their target eventually cleared up and revealed dark black only somewhat worse for wear and panting a little inside a small barrier made of Share energy.

"...I'll give your credit for persistence you pests" panted dark black as her shield fell. "That stubborn persistence will be your downfall!- wait, one is missing!" she quickly turned around but only came face to face with an orange and white megaphone

" **Special Dream Combination!** " roared Uzume right into dark black's ear, effectively stunning her while she had to suffer from Uzume's skill

The onslaught ended but a new one started right away, " **The Umio Heaven!** " this time she yelled into her targets other ear

Everyone else that was still in fighting condition joined in on the second assault with ranged attacks while Uzume used her megaphone screams to stun dark black.

"Let's show her what Alex taught us, Rom!" Ram called out to her sister and raised her staff.

"Let's do this!" Rom replied and crossed her staff over her sisters.

" **The oozing crest of corruption.** " Ram started and a black and purple aura formed around them

" **The arrogant vessel of madness.** " Rom continued and the sky began to darken

" **Deny the seething urge to let things stun and flicker.** " Ram added

" **Disrupt the sleep.** " Rom continued

" **The Crawling princess of Iron.** " Ram chanted

" **The Eternally self destructing doll of mud.** " Rom continued

" **Unite!** " Ram called out and the ground began to shake

" **Repulse!** " Rom shouted

" **Fill with Soil and know your own powerlessness! Art of Destruction, Black Coffin!** " both finished together and a huge black box began to quickly trap dark black within.

Everyone was looking at the two youngest candidates with warring degrees of fear.

The spell completed itself by embedding two dozen energy long swords into the black energy construct, prompting everyone besides the casters to flinch.

A flash of black light shattered the magic coffin and signaled the end of their fight as dark black reverted into a strange dressed Noire.

They also used a special rope to bind her up and decided to rest a bit before joining up with either adult Neptune or Alex.

* * *

Alex vs Dark White and Green

The fight among the three Alphadimension CPUs was the last one that was still going with both sides having sustained some more serious injuries.

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" A Zerodimension dark CPU made itself know and was about to attack the trio when Alex flashed over to it and proceeded to use it as a bat to beat down the two dark CPUs from his dimension.

The resulting earthquakes from the beat down caused most of the still standing houses to collapse.

Both dark CPUs were now firmly beaten into the ground when Alex flew higher into the air, still holding the half dead titan in his hands and began channeling Negative energy into it.

" **Red Shadow Inferno Roar!** " He swung the titan in the direction of the dark CPUs, leaving a giant slash wave in its wake which then combined with the roar attack he released.

The Explosion annihilated the entire building complex and killed Alex's living weapon before he descended back to the ground.

Both Dark CPUs were back in their Human forms and knocked out

" **Art of Binding:** " A yellow Magic circle appeared in front of his hands " **Six Way Light Prison** " Two sheets of solid light shot from the circle and split into six each, which then slammed into the midsections of the fallen CPUs.

Alex reached out with his senses to locate the other group and headed over to them, dragging the two CPUs through the dirt behind him.

* * *

Zerodimension; Neptower Ruins

Everyone had already meet up in front of the ruins of the Basilicom when they saw the titan approaching Alex's fight.

Their initial worry and surprise quickly turned into shock and disbelieve when said Alphadimension CPU began to weaponize the titan in order to beat up the dark CPUs.

If they thought that their already unreal situation couldn't get any crazier than it already was, then all hopes of that were crushed when Alex let loose a Sword skill. Fired from the Titan with enough force to flatten an entire block of buildings and nearly sending the entire group flying from the shockwave.

Shocked silence reigned over the group as no one present could find the words to break it.

Footsteps eventually broke the silence as Alex came into view, pulling both defeated dark CPUs through the debris on the ground.

Switching his hold on dark Vert over to his left hand he raises his right arm towards the group with a yellow magic circle in front of it. " **Art of Binding: Six Way Light Prison** "

The ropes on the other two dark CPU broke as the binding spell stabilized around them.

"I didn't think you guys would be done before me. Congratulations on surviving and beating them." Said Alex as he stopped in front of them.

adult Neptune was the first to recover "It wasn't that much of a challenge." she then lightly kicks dark Neptune "she practically defeated herself. I just provided her with enough Pudding to do so."

Everyone else also recovered and Uzume spoke up next "That dark CPU from your Dimension really is no pushover. Girl gave us a good run for our money there."

"I can imagine... but I wonder why they didn't enter Demon Force during their battles." Everyone except adult Neptune pales at the implication made by Alex. "...Something's not right here. I've already verified that these four are the real ones, but I can't come up with any good reason why they would hold back in a fight they could easily win otherwise."

"...They were playing with us. Guys, I think this is a Trap!" panics Adult Neptune, instantly on guard.

A giant purple magical circle suddenly appears beneath the entire city, causing everyone to transform and draw their weapons again.

" **Radar** " states Alex in a bored tone, signalizing that the magic circle belongs to him.

The circle vanishes after pulsing twice. "I've checked the nearby area in a radius of 50 kilometers. I can't find any indications of there being a trap in place."

Nepgear's N-Gear suddenly beeps to indicate a new message. "I've got a new message from the Histoires in Planeptune...They found a way to eventually return the dark CPUs to normal!"

"I guess we'll head back to Planeptune then." States Alex as he raises his arm to open another portal back

"I've got this! **Warp!** " chirps Adult Neptune before everyone present is swallowed by a large purple vortex.


	8. Purify the dark CPU

===CH 7===

Purify the dark CPU

* * *

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

" **Skill** "

 _Highlighted/other_

* * *

Hyperdimension; Basilicom Living room

The vortex opens up and spits everyone out, causing them to land in a heap on the ground

"...Neptune" said Alex in a slow and threatening manner from the very bottom of the pile " I hope that this was an accident."

Everyone conscious quickly jumped off of Alex, leaving only the four unconscious Alphadimension CPUs on top of him.

Alex threw the four girls off of him with little effort and turned to the two Histoires.

"...We have found a theoretical way of returning our Dark CPUs to the way they were before the artificial Shares." said Alpha-Histoire, completely ignoring the scene that happened in front of her.

"The method we've come up is similar to what had been used to return our CPUs to their senses during the Kurome incident in Heart dimension. Back then Neptune, Noire, Blanc and Vert were under the effect of Kurome's delusionary powers, her powers were strong enough to make them attempt to kill their own Sisters. They were later pulled out of the whirlpool of delusion by having it purged out of them with Share energy." explained Hyper-Histoire

"So basically you're saying that we're supposed to supercharge them with regular Share energy until whatever produces the artificial Shares within them breaks and the corruptive share energy is wiped out." summarized Alex and paused. "Sounds like a horrible idea if it backfires. Worst case would be that the two energies mix and multiply their strength even further."

Alex spend some time considering their approach on the matter. "While I would gladly approach this matter the way I usually handle such things, I believe the 'screw that, kill them all' method is the wrong way this time... I could offer to provide my Shadow realm to try this. That way we could fight the resulting supercharged dark CPU in an controlled environment in which I set the rules."

"Shadow Realm? Is that a new skill you developed during my absence?" asked Alpha-Histoire

"Sorry, I forgot you weren't there when I developed it... I guess I start with a short recap of what happened during your absence." He sat down on the sofa together with the others. "A few years after your destruction, some of our scientists apparently blamed me and declared me a public test subject... I don't know the exact circumstances surrounding the experiments of our scientists, but as an end result I now have a Shadow Dragon inside me. According to eye witnesses I killed all of the scientists in a blood rush while being in a dragon human hybrid form."

Alpha-Histoire gasped in shock after hearing that but remained silent otherwise.

"The good thing about that whole dragon dilemma is that I now have two new transformations available. I call them Dragon Force and Dragon Force 2nd Stage. They are incredibly powerful on a physical level and offer an almost perfect defense, while I'm not transformed into that state I'm still able to summon the shadow flames for combat... but that wasn't the most shocking thing that happened." He paused for a dramatic effect.

Dread settles into those who don't know.

"I've been captured by the dark CPUs once and have been put through the assimilation process.-"

A flash of dark red light fills the room followed by 10 people hitting the floor and the sound of solid plasma grinding against something hard.

Alpha-Histoire has transformed into her SD form and swung her plasma short sword against Alex's neck, which is currently covered in pitch black scales.

" **But** it failed as the shadow dragon within me subdued the shadow demon since it is far more powerful than such a demon could ever hope to be... Downside is that I enter a state of madness whenever I'm about to die or killed. I've theorized that she would also die when I die so it prevents me from dying by resurrecting me from the shadows." he then took notice of the 10 unconscious CPUs on the ground "and I believe that everyone present would be grateful if you deactivated your Shadow Drive, while I am impressed that you can transform silently I'd say that no one else can do the same."

Alpha-Histoire warily pulls her sword away from his neck and reluctantly reverts her transformation while Alex casts a green magic circle beneath the CPUs to restore their neutralized Shares.

"That little incident just now aside... I'm still in the process of making her see the true hopelessness of her situation so that she will offer me her powers, or kill off her own consciousness so that only they are left. Either option is acceptable, but for the time being I'm immortal through regeneration I guess." he scratches the back of his head at that "I haven't figured that out entirely, but among the thing I've survived so far are multiple instances of decapitation, mutilation, being devoured, blown to pieces, vaporized and most recently thrown into a miniature black hole... And here I am, still kicking and as good as new."

Alpha-Histoire is still glaring daggers at Alex, but visibly lets a scan run over him to verify his claims

"There were a few close calls with the dark CPUs but it always ended in a draw, and I still have no leads on who's behind all this." finished Alex

"as much as I want to deny it, you are who you claim to be and what you said is no lie... How are the people in our nation doing?" warily asked Alpha-Histoire with less distrust

"They were doing fine... we had even reached an all time population record of over 200000, before the incident with the black hole and dark CPU." Alex looked away from her "right now there are only 6 people from Alphadimension confirmed to be alive. You, Me and the four dark CPUs. Everyone else is confirmed to be dead. Then there's still the one theorized to be behind all of this that could still be alive."

"...so we really lost in the end?"

"Yeah, we lost. But this doesn't have to be the end of us... We may have lost our dimension, but we can't allow them to face the same fate." he gestured over to the unconscious girls on the floor. "They still have something worth fighting for. And that something is being threatened by the monsters that escaped from our dimension. I won't let this world turn out the same way ours did, even if I have to slaughter every single one myself!"

"good luck with that!" spat dark Neptune from her bound position on the floor "You may be strong, but not even you can take down that kind of army by yourself-"

"Shut up already!" shouted Alex and knocked her out with a swift kick to the face that send her crashing into a wall

* * *

Later that day after everyone regained consciousness and recovered

They now stood on an open field with the four dark CPUs still trapped in Alex's binding spell

"How are we going to do this now?" asked Alex as he prepared his shadow realm technique

"I'm going to attempt to cut away the artificial Share energy from dark Neptune, I have a skill in my Next form that can do that." Explained Neptune

"Let's do this. Everyone that wants to enter with us, step up. I'm opening the gateway for just an instant."

Neptune and the other CPUs stepped up to Alex while the candidates stayed behind with the others.

Alex raised his right hand towards the sky and black mist like energy began trailing along it. " **Enter, the Shadow Realm** "

His voice sounded unnatural and echoed as he spoke. A flash of grey light purged all traces of color and sound from the world. The place where everyone else had gathered was now empty grayed out grass.

Alex lowered his arm again and turned to face the shocked group. "Welcome to the world in which I decide the rules."

"amazing" muttered Blanc when she and the others got over their initial shock

"While we still are in no rush, I can't keep this world up indefinitely the way it is right now."

"Right, let's do this quick!" Said Neptune with determination and transformed into her Next form

Dark Neptune meanwhile had her concern written onto her face but couldn't vocalize it due to a strap of Duct tape over her mouth.

Neptune meanwhile drew her sword and charged an insane amount of Share energy into it

Dark Neptune doubled her efforts in escaping by forcing herself to transform. The light prison cracked and visibly strained to contain the dark CPU but held firmly.

"I will now cut away all your ties to this corruptive artificial share energy, and purge it from your very soul. **Dimensional Slice!** " Neptune calmly called out and released her attack with enough force to make the world shudder.

Dark Neptune's Transformation wore off the instant Neptune's attack hit her and she released a mute scream in agony as the wave of concentrated share energy consumed her and dragged her along for hundreds of meters.

Wisps of golden energy where fading in her wake and a deep trench had been carved into the land all the way to the horizon.

Neptune's Transformation wore off and left her panting on the ground. "What... was that... just now?" she muttered as she inspected her hands "where did all... that power come from?"

"That was probably due to one of the rules I set for this world." Everyone was now focusing on Alex again "Even if you are all strong, you still aren't where I come from. That's why I made it so that everything that doesn't come from Alphadimension Natively will be adjusted to match standards."

"...How's that possible?" asked Vert eying the direction where Neptune purged all plant life as far as the eye could see

"I make the rules in here, Remember? as long as I can imagine it, it is possible in here..." He paused and recalled an old memory "Dark orange had the same ability. It was their trump card for many years before I found out that I could do the same. It almost became their downfall in the end after I traumatized her enough"

"The people in my nation eventually dubbed her ability 'Daydream'. She couldn't control it entirely, so I did my best to turn all her dreams into nightmares. But enough of that, we should check on dark Neptune."

Everyone was about to start walking into the direction of Neptune's attack but Alex stopped them. "I thought we were going to check on her?" asked Vert

"we are, but not like that" Alex said and summoned a fishing rod in his hands, swung it forward and let the coil unroll. Giving the fishing rod a tug to test if he hit, he began to roll it back in.

Nobody was capable of making a comment about Alex's methods when the bruised from of dark Neptune became visible again. Said dark CPU was still smoking and had most of her clothes torn, but the dirt she collected on her body on her way to them made up for a half way decent covering.

"Did it work?" asked Blanc

"Well, she's not dead" said Uzume pointing at her steadily rising chest.

A green magic circle appeared beneath both Neptunes and Alex stepped up to unhook the fishing rood from dark Neptune's ear

"It worked!" Alex sounded genuinely surprised.

The magic circles stayed active for a few minutes so that both targets could recover fully.

"Do you think you can purge another one of them?" Alex asked Hyperdimension Neptune

"One should be possible... maybe two, but that's my limit. I don't want to risk breaking my next form permanently."

"That's good." He walked up to the three remaining dark CPUs and roughly kicked dark Green onto the scorched earth.

Dark Green, while still angry at them for their treatment, was sweating in fear of the fate that was soon to befall her.

"You ready?" asked Alex and backed away with the others

A bright flash of light concealed Neptune from view before she spoke again. "I am."

Her long sword materialized again and got filled with an ridicules amount of share energy once more. " **Dimensional Slice!** "

The titanic wave of purple energy collided with the dark CPU and dragged her though the rocky ground.

Some golden particles were left in her wake together with an insanely deep trench in the terrain.

Neptune was on her knees and Alex summoned his fishing rod again.

* * *

20 more minutes passed within the shadow realm.

Dark Neptune, Dark Vert and Dark Blanc were successfully "treated" by Neptune but her energy wasn't sufficient to purge Dark Noire.

"I'm at... my limit" Neptune panted heavily

"You've done far better than I hoped. I'll take it from here." Alex spoke and silently entered HDD. "I think that I understood what exactly happens while you attack, using that knowledge I should be able to apply the same principle to one of my strongest spells."

A black aura covered Alex's body and slowly turned purple. "Please step back a few hundred meters, this will get a little messy."

They didn't waste any time to evacuate the immediate area, taking the unconscious Alphadimension CPUs with them, leaving Alex and Dark Noire alone.

"I'll apologize in advance." He raised his right hand slowly towards her general direction. "But this will kill you if I screw up."

Dark Noire was visibly panicking and pale from fear by now. And Alex's energy output was still rising.

" **Art of destruction: Five Swirling Dragons of Destruction**..."

The ground in a radius of 2 kilometers around Alex suddenly exploded with raw energy and five gigantic pillars formed around the edge topped with large roaring dragon heads on top.

All of the dragons release a mighty roar in perfect sync and began to dance around in the nearby area, tearing apart the ground in large chunks. Their dance of destruction lasts for about 2 minutes before the all rise back into the sky and release a beam attack right at dark Noire.

The entire area got consumed in the blinding light and reveals a slightly panting Alex standing next to an unconscious nude Alphadimension Noire. Golden particles were slowly rising from her body and gradually evaporating, getting neutralized by the Anti-Share energy leaking from Alex.

" **Leave, Shadow Realm** " spoke Alex quietly and color returned to the world

"Remind me to not ever let you close to Rom and Ram again." stated Blanc as she approached Alex and dragged her beaten Alphadimension counterpart behind her.

"Don't worry." Alex waved her off casually with a smirk. "I already taught them this spell and another."

"So that's where they learned that creepy spell from..." Blanc muttered with a twitch in her eye.

"Everyone take your respective counterpart and head back to the Planeptune Basilicom. I have something else to do first." Alex told the other and turned away from the group, facing the forest.

The others took their respective counterpart and departed for the Basilicom. Leaving Alex standing alone on the once battlefield.

"You can stop hiding now, I knew you were here from the beginning." Alex commanded and turned to face the slowly appearing form of Kurome behind him.

"So you knew I was here?" asked Kurome in a monotone voice with a smile.

"From the very moment I stepped foot into Zero Dimension. How could I ever forget your tainted energy..." A blue/purple ribbon appeared in Alex's hand trailing back to Kurome. "Kurome"

"So you know of me? I never saw _me_ talking about me to you."

"I don't know this you, but I know the you from my dimension."


	9. Alpha Planeptune's Candidate

===CH 8===

Alpha Planeptune's Candidate

* * *

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

" **Skill** "

 _Highlighted/other_

* * *

"She used to be my candidate."

"..." Kurome remained silent and narrowed her eyes at Alex

"She was my Candidate for almost a decade when she got captured by the dark CPU. Her Delusional powers allowed her to escape, but she lost control. They got her again when she was at her weakest and I couldn't protect her." Alex clenched his fist and red energy formed around him, destabilizing Kurome's projection. "They used her own powers against her and turned her into dark Orange."

"What does it have to do with me?" Kurome asked Bluntly

"I was the one who had to put her down. I killed my own CPU Candidate and to make it worse... she even thanked me. She thanked me for killing her, for freeing her from her own powers." Alex focused an intense stare at Kurome. "The two of you may not be one and the same, but I promise that I will give my all to purge that darkness."

Alex then vanished into a cloud of black smoke, leaving Kurome alone behind. Dumfounded.

'Why would he do that for me..?' Kurome thought and faded away.

* * *

Planeptune Basilicom

"Gee, he sure is taking his sweet time." Noire complained

"You called?" Alex asked as he phased out of her shadow, startling Noire

"It is good that you are back, Alex." Alpha Histoire greeted and walked over to him. "I can confirm that all four of our dark CPUs were completely freed from the influence of the artificial share energy. That's as far as the good news go."

"Let me guess, there are bad news as well?"

"There are. **RGB Project** " She confirmed and started a projection, displaying Kurome absorbing a dark blue energy flame and a CPU memory.

"What is that flame?" asks Neptune

"That flame is my CPU Candidate. Or rather what is left of her." Alex's reply makes a cold shiver run down everyone's spine.

"I wasn't aware that we had something like that during the war."

"It happened after you died, just a year in fact. The fear of our people caused our Anti-Share energy to rise exponentially, that in return gave birth to our CPU Candidate." Alex looked out the window while explaining that.

"Uh! What's her name? maybe we have her around here too!" asked Neptune like her human self would

"Kurome Ankokuboshi | Shadow Sister later Dark Orange." That silenced the room instantly.

"...we're done for" muttered Vert

A white portal opened next to Alex. "I'll face her."

"You can't It's too dangerous!" said both Histoire's

"That's not an option. I'm going there, and I won't come back without my Candidate. I promised it to myself the day I killed her, that I would find a way to bring her back." Neptune and the other suddenly ran into a transparent barrier. " **Splitting Void.** I'm going, and I'm going alone."

Alex then steps into the portal and speaks to them with his back turned. "If I don't return within a week, evacuate. Escape to a different Dimension if possible." With that he vanishes into the portal and it closes behind him.

* * *

Heart Dimension

"You've come earlier than I expected." greeted Kurome's voice

"I've been made aware that you stole something precious from me, I came to collect it... with Interest." declared Alex and suddenly started to laugh as countless Alphadimension monsters appeared.

"Why are you laughing!?" asks Kurome angry

"I just thought about something I said when we met earlier, when I said that you and her aren't the same. I take it back, you are exactly the same." he quickly calms down again and forms a square with his hands aimed at the core of Heart Dimension. "Time to let loose. **Project, Shadow Realm.** "

His entire body suddenly became pitch black and countless red eyes opened up on his form before shooting outwards in all directions.

The once colorful dimension quickly got tainted by the darkness leaking from Alex, freezing all moving parts and killing off all the background noise.

"What did you do to my Dimension!?" Kurome yelled enraged and transformed into a blue version of Orange heart.

"I sealed it off, so that nothing released in here may leave." he then casually blocks a full powered punch with his scale covered hand.

"This isn't what I taught you back then." he yelled, entered HDD and Dragon Force Stage 2 and kicked her through 25 floating Islands the size of an average city.

* * *

Hyperdimension 3 Days Later

"We need to get him out of there!" Stated Neptune

"How many times to I have to tell you this. I can't get in! They sealed off the entire Dimension!" replied Croire annoyed.

"I'm attempting to create a gateway there based on the original console Seal." stated Histoire

"Don't bother trying." muttered Alpha Neptune in a low voice. "He didn't seal off the dimension to keep us out, he did it to keep whatever they are doing inside."

"Aw. your always so negative. It can't be that bad!"

"You have no Idea what he's capable of. We didn't always attack him in teams for no reason, he could have ended the war any day if he had given it his all." added Alpha Neptune as her mood became depressed again.

"Are you saying that he was holding himself back this whole time? I'm sorry, but I find it hard to believe." replied Alpha Histoire before she sat down on the couch to join the conversation.

"A single clash with our swords speaks more than a thousand words. We clashed millions of times in the last 250 years... His sword never conveyed determination or desperation. No, it was well hidden but his sword only conveyed fear and suppressed bloodlust... He feared what could happen if he lost himself in the battle, he feared what would happen if he truly let loose for once and gave it his all." She was gently streaking her battered HDD sword while she explained this, not even once looking up to the teenage oracle.

"I have trained with him for years during the war, and not once have I felt anything like that from him."

"Of course you wouldn't, he'd make sure of that... Draw your Sword, I will demonstrate it to you." Stated Alpha Neptune and took and offensive stance towards the oracle.

Alpha Histoire quickly backed away a few steps but eventually summoned her dagger as well. A second later Alpha Neptune had her in a blade lock and the oracle was almost overwhelmed by the message conveyed by the sword.

Depression, Uncertainty, Fear, Regret

It almost made her let go of her weapon.

"You felt it, didn't you?" Alpha Neptune let her sword vanish again. "This is what I was talking about... In essence at least"

"But if that's what he feels, shouldn't it be all the more reason for us to go after him?" asked Adult Neptune.

"Absolutely not." Alpha Neptune gave them a stern look with that harsh remark "I'm not sure if you can feel it too, but... the very dimension they're fighting in is trembling."

"...Impossible." came the muffled voice of Croire from within the Nep Note. "What in the world is he!?"

"No, the question should be: _What is he fighting?_ because whatever he's fighting is still able to keep up." corrected Alpha Neptune.

* * *

Heart Dimension, a few minutes prior.

" **Special Nightmare Combination!** " yelled Kurome and released her Skill at Alex once again.

"Useless. **Bright Heaven Canon** " Dozens of Dark Energy bullets materialized around Alex and shot towards Kurome .

" **Dark Purple!** " Kurome shouted, summoning a Dark CPU as a Shield. " **Delusion Barrier!** "

Alex's attack easily tore through the titan but lost enough strength to not pierce the blue barrier... but his sword did and managed to land a shallow cut on Kurome's shoulder.

'How can he be this strong!? I hold the power of the negative emotions of two dimensions, his CPU Candidate and we're within Heart Dimension. AND I'M STILL LOSING!?' Kurome was panting even in her thoughts by now.

' _Have you truly fallen so low?_ ' the traitorous thoughts of her other dimensional counterpart flew though her mind again. ' _This isn't Heart Dimension... No this is his dimension now, the Shadow realm... The reserves of your, no, our corruptive energy has long been drained._ '

"I won't lose! **Nightmare Rush!** "'what's this supposed to be then!? huh!?' she thought mad on rage.

The attack simply bounced off of Alex's scales and was promptly countered. " **Shadow dragon roar!** "

The black fire tore through her weakened defenses like they were nonexistent, tearing at her weakened defenses as they send her flying again.

' _It's your own soul you're using! You'll kill yourself at this rate!_ ' 'If I'm to die here again... THEN I'LL TAKE HIM DOWN WITH ME!' ' _Too late!_ '

" **-and with pride ascend to the sky! Art of Destruction level 99, Five Swirling Dragons of destruction!** " Alex finished his full powered Spell... and the whole dimension began to shake.

"This!" he motioned at the five dragons going crazy around him with an inhuman smile "This is the strongest of my destructive series spells cast with the entire incarnation in my Dragon HDD form!" He laughed as the dragons began to lash out at Kurome.

"I'm not done yet!" he roared out laughing " **Art of Destruction: Raging Lightning Fag! Torn Reality! Blue fire Canon!** and finally..." he threw his right arm up towards the breaking sky and did a 360° turn " **Open, Heaven's gate of Blades!** "

He finished the last spell cast and all hell broke lose... for Kurome. Green Lightning Bolts were being shot at her from the front. Dark blue fire from behind. Spontaneously opening Rifts were preparing to sent her stumbling across the battlefield. And if all of that wasn't already enough, giant energy Swords were raining down on her from above. Each attack was charged to the brink with energy, just at the border of becoming unstable.

Kurome could only watch in disbelieve at the sheer might of the new onslaught, her body no longer heeding her call. ' _I'm sorry._ ' was the only warning she received from her Alpha dimension Counterpart. ' _I don't want to die here._ ' a dark red aura enveloped her body and she let out a soul piercing scream even before Alex's attacks hit her.

Pure Anti-Share energy was released from her body, tearing at her very soul, annihilating a part of it. The pain subsided and Hyperdimension Kurome was no more. In her place was now her two years older looking Alphadimension counterpart. " **Access, Shadow Drive! Unholy Shield!** "

The next events happen within a single second. A flash of black light enveloped her body as she transformed into a form reminisced of orange Heart, but in a black CPU suit with red highlights and razor sharp edges where there would have been smooth ones. Her hair was still primarily blue but the tips had taken on an almost glowing vibrant red color. A large grey shield sprang to life around her, originating from her Long sword. And lastly, Alex's attacks hitting their target full force.

The attacks wore off one after the other in the order they were cast with the exception being the dragons, who faded last.

Kurome's shield was cracked and had holes in it, her processor units were severely damaged and her body wasn't faring much better. This all remained unseen by Alex due to the insanely large dust cloud surrounding her, left behind by the god level onslaught. 'It's now or never!' she gripped her sword with both hands and began channeling energy in it. Negative Energy.

" **Red inferno!** " her scream pieced the silence and the attack roared towards Alex, hitting him dead centre and cancelling out his HDD.

Her own transformation came undone, her clothes were torn, her hair undone and a mess. She was barely clinging onto consciousness when her fall was abruptly stopped moments after it started.

"You back with me?" his voice was rough, yet softer than what it usually was. He was flapping his wings to stay afloat, since all the landmasses have been vaporized during their battle.

"Yeah..." Kurome muttered and black began to creep into her vision. "... that was one hell of a spar..." her voice was barely above a whisper now. "...Let's do this again someday." with that the blackness won over her consciousness.

The grayness gave way to the original coloring of Heart dimension and Alex released his Dragon force form, Summoning the wings of his HDD form to stay afloat instead. "Anytime, sis." he looked up at the breaking sky and let out a relieved sight "Anytime..."

" **Dimensional Gateway, open.** " a large white magic circle appeared beneath them and allowed them passage back into Hyperdimension, just as his wings gave way, Depleted of their energy.

* * *

Hyperdimension; Planeptune Basilicom

The atmosphere in the room was tense. Five Days had passed since Alex ventured into Heart Dimension to Fight Kurome.

All three Neptune's were sitting on the Sofa in the living room, Nepgear and Alpha Histoire took the armchairs, Hyper Histoire sat atop her tome, Uzume was leaning against a wall with Umio being close by.

'Shouldn't we start evacuating everyone?' Uzume thought concerned and was about to vocalize her thought when someone else was heard.

"- **open.** " an all too familiar voice broke the silence that hung in the room followed by two heavily beaten figures crashing through the living room table and creating a deep dent in the floor.

"Alex!" all Neptune's shouted in perfect sync with varying levels of surprise and shock.

"Kurome!" yelled Uzume, ready to summon her weapon.

"They are both unconscious. and critically low on energy." stated Alpha Histoire while she gave the two CPUs a quick checkup.

"I-I'll fetch Compa!" stated Nepgear and rushed out of the room while the others pulled the two out of the floor.

* * *

1 hour later

"They should be fine with some rest. Both of their energies were really low, and Kurome was in a really bad shape. I patched them up as best as I could." Compa said cheerfully to Histoire.

"I just hope we won't come to regret this." responded Histoire while they entered the Living room and were greeted by Croire's voice

"I can't believe it! I just can't. The literally pulverized Heart Dimension with their fight! and I wasn't there to record it!" the voice originated from Adult Neptune's Nep Note.

* * *

AN: This is as far as my initial Idea went. I'll update if I manage to write a suitable chapter as a follow up to this one.  
By the way... This is/was my first story.


	10. Mission at the Guild

===CH 9===

SS+ Mission at the Guild

AN: Special thanks to _sebku ssj3_ for the first Review. I don't speak Spanish, only English and German, but Google translate works well enough.

* * *

a few days later

Neptune, Adult Neptune, Alpha Neptune and Nepgear were gathered in the living room area of the Basilicom playing a fighting game together. Histoire and Alpha Histoire were dealing with the paperwork that was flooding her own and Neptune's office.

Alex meanwhile was sitting restless on a chair watching the four other Planeptune CPUs.

This went on for another hour until Nepgear broke the somewhat silence. "I lost again..." she stated Defeated and got off of the sofa.

The three Neptune's just continued playing the game, acknowledging that Nepgear left the party but not giving any comments on the topic.

"What's wrong, you look nervous?" asked Nepgear upon spotting Alex on a chair.

"Nothing, that's what's wrong." replied Alex, confusing Nepgear with his statement.

"I don't understand what you mean." stated Nepgear, showing her confusion.

"For the last 250 years I was fighting at least 10 hours a day... the condition of having nothing to do is new to me."

"If you are bored we could go and do a few quests at the guild." offered Nepgear.

Alex got up and walked over to her. "better than nothing. Let's go."

* * *

Planeptune Guild

Alex and Nepgear arrived at the guild hall a few minutes later. The streets were a little bit less busy than usual.

"Hello Lady Nepgear!" greeted the NPC at the counter of the guild. "How can I help you and your friend today?"

"We were planning on doing a monster hunting quest. Is there anything that needs to be taken care of urgently?" asked Nepgear friendly.

"...Preferably extremely difficult..." muttered Alex while browsing the holographic displays around the guild.

"Nothing of that sort at the moment, sorry. But there are a few new S rank quests that came in just this week." apologized the NPC

Alex walked up to Nepgear, who was looking at all the S class quests.

"I'm not sure if this class exists here in Hyperdimension as well, but are there any SS+ class quests available?" asked Alex

"S rank is the highest we have here." replied Nepgear.

"...That's not entirely true." stated the now sweating NPC somewhat hesitantly, and handed them a yellowish piece of paper with some blood stains on it. "This is the oldest quest we have here at the guild, it had been issued during the prime of Tari, but was never completed."

" _Slay the 200 Ancient Dragons roaming the VM hills on the PC island. Difficulty: SS+/Suicide. Reward:_ " Alex read the fragile Quest paper. "The reward part is covered in blood and unreadable. But 200 dragons, sounds like fun! We'll take it."

"The guild won't be able to offer a reward for this quest since the person who issued this quest has most likely passed away by now." warned the NPC at the counter.

"Not a problem for me. I just hope the dragons are still alive." stated Alex with a bloodthirsty smile as some black scales momentarily appeared on his hands.

Nepgear took a careful step away from Alex before she spoke up. "T-that's fine. I'm the CPU candidate, I'm not doing it for the money anyway. It is my duty to keep the citizens of Planeptune safe, these dragons could pose a threat to their safety."

"That's great. Now I just need to see your Guild cards to register you for this quest. And you'll have to sign-" she bend down to fetch two documents from a nearby drawer. "- this paper. This frees the guild from all responsibilities should one of you not survive this quest."

Alex and Nepgear both signed the document and summoned their guild cards from their Inventory.

Nepgear's was printed on a brown plastic card with an light purple outline.

Alex's card was engraved into a card shaped black crystal. The engraved letters were filled with a shining metal to provide better readability.

The NPC at the counter took both cards and held them against a card reader. Nepgear's card worked flawlessly but Alex's card got rejected. "I'm sorry, but it appears that your guild card is invalid."

Alex accepted his card back. "This is a standard issue guild card from Alphadimension. Could it be invalid because I'm from a different dimension?"

"That is possible if your system and ours differ too much from each other." she gave a quick glance at Nepgear. "I could offer to register your card for our system, that is if Lady Nepgear gives me permission to do so."

"Of course! please register his card to the system, I can confirm the validity of his statement."

The NPC quietly pressed a few buttons on her holographic display before she spoke up again. "I just need a reading of his raw power level to complete the registration. Please follow me to the testing area."

A hidden door opened up next to the counter and both Alex and the NPC walked inside. The door revealed a long staircase that led both of them underground into a large white chamber with a grey crystal in its centre.

The NPC summoned a holographic tablet into her hands and the Crystal emitted a faint glow. "Please focus as much of your raw energy as you can into the crystal."

Alex gave a shrug and placed one hand onto the crystal. A double layered black magic circle appeared beneath his hand as Alex narrowed his eyes at the crystal.

The room momentarily shook and the crystal instantly turned pitch black and had large cracks running through it.

The magic circle vanished and Alex faced the, now terrified, NPC again. "was this enough?"

The light blue glowing screen in her hands had multiple red exclamation marks flashing all over it and displayed a large red "999999" in its centre. a red X-Button was shown in the bottom left corner and a green tick mark in the bottom right.

"I can still transform a couple of times" offered Alex

She absently pressed the green button and silently left the room with Alex, looking a little bit pale.

"Done already?" asked Nepgear when she saw the two return from downstairs.

"Yeah, I just had to focus some of my energy into the crystal downstairs for the reading." explained Alex

"oh. What score did you get? I reached a score of 89000 when I first registered." asked Nepgear

"I don't know. I broke the crystal." replied Alex casually and kept watching the NPC behind the counter.

"You did what!?" shouted Nepgear shocked.

"It wasn't that hard, she-" Alex points at the dumbly smiling NPC behind the counter "- told me to release as much of my raw energy as I could into it. That's what I did... Not my problem if it can't handle it." He then began walking towards the Guild's door.

"Let's get going, I don't want the dragons to die of old age."

"R-right!" Nepgear stammered out and fell into pace

* * *

PC island; VM hills; 2 hours later

Nepgear and Alex landed on the large mountain located on the western edge of the island.

"These are the VM hills as far as my N-Gear's GPS goes." stated Nepgear and send her N-Gear back into her inventory.

"I can feel a few moderately powerful presences deep inside this mountain. Let's split up and look for a cave or alike. Just flare your energy if you find something, I'll sense it. I'll do the same if I find something, you'll see my energy." with that the two CPUs split up and flew in opposite directions, circling around the mountain in their respective HDD forms.

Both of them were already searching for an entire hour and Nepgear decided to take a break near the peak of the snow covered mountain.

"There has to be an entrance somewhere around here..." Nepgear wondered and looked down the mountain's side.

The entire upper half was covered snow and ice while the lower half was covered in bushes and some trees.

A small tremor went through the mountain followed by a weak shockwave the managed to blow her hair away.

This caused Nepgear to jump up in alarm to find out what caused the disturbance, only to stare with wide eyes at the source.

A thin pillar of pure black energy was being shot into the sky on the other side of the mountain, accompanied by streaks of purple and red twisting themselves skywards around the beacon.

It didn't take her long to find Alex once she flew higher and around the mountain.

"Did you find an entrance?" asks Nepgear while the energy around Alex dies down.

"I don't have an exact position, but I know that it is deep beneath the Ice. That's why I called you over here. Now that you're out of the way I can enter Dragon force 2 and melt all of the Snow and Ice away." Alex explained his plan and gathered his energy.

"You can't just melt an entire mountain!" protested Nepgear at the ridicules idea.

"I beg to differ. **Dragon Force, Stage 2** " Alex countered and his entire body got covered in black dragon scales. Two dragon wings joined his HDD's wings and caused two of them to disappear.

" **Shadow Dragon Inferno!** " a huge stream of black fire was shot at the mountain, coating the entire thing in the black hellfire.

The heat radiating from the black flames was intense enough to completely vaporize the ice and snow, char the nearby forest and boil a good portion of the nearby sea water.

countless enraged roars echoed from within the deafening inferno, prompting Alex to stop his attack.

"Goodness!" shouted Nepgear over the roars beneath them while multiple streams of orange fire approached them.

"I've got this. **Splitting Void** " a see though barrier sprung to live mere moments before the fire impacted, creating a giant wall of fire in front of them.

"There're so many of them... should we call the others for help?" muttered Nepgear after spotting 20 dragons approaching them from beneath.

"call for help?" Alex reverted his transformations and stood on a black magic circle, now only in Dragon Force 1. "The real fun is just about to start!" he laughed madly and jumped towards a dragon, breaking the sound barrier.

His unlucky target exploded into a large cloud of blood mist and other tiny fragments of the once large creature.

"I don't even have to transform for these weaklings!" he laughed and tore apart another dragon.

Using the creatures lower half for support, he launched himself through another dragon.

The speed of the slaughter gradually picked up and the dragons fell left and right every second. It took all of Nepgear's self-control not to review her lunch at the gruesome sight made possible due to the unique nature of the pc island.

On this island, monsters and adventurers won't break down into pixels imminently. Instead they can get mutilated and consequentially bleed out before slowly breaking down into pixels.

"Come on!" Alex screamed madly as he tore through another dragon, already thoroughly drenched in dragon blood. "Give me a challenge!" he shouted and another dragon fell.

Multiple of the remaining dragons gathered their energy and released a powerful blast of fire towards Alex, who took the attack head on.

"heh. Time to step up my game as well I guess. **Access, Shadow Drive.** " a pillar of blood red energy shot into the sky, pulling the fire around Alex along with it.

The sky took on a deep orange tint and looked as though the clouds themselves were on fire. Alex motionlessly hovered in front of the apocalyptic scenery, one hand extended to the side and a black and red Scythe slowly assembled itself out of pixels.

In the next instant he was gone, and ten dragons fell to the ground beneath. Their bodies cut cleanly in half from head to tail.

"It was fun while it lasted..." ten more dragons fell from the sky, chopped into tiny pieces. "...But let's end this." he pulled his scythe behind his back and charged more and more negative energy into it.

dozens of dragons shot their roar attacks towards Alex in hope of avoiding their ultimate fate.

" **Red Death** " he swung his scythe into their general direction, a thin line of energy followed his blade until he ended his swing.

The fire from the dragons was only millimeters from striking him when his attack discharged and the world turned red.

Everything got consumed by the blinding red light, a byproduct of the finishing move that was just released.

countless dying screeches could be heard for a few seconds until everything went silent.

The light itself contained enough negative energy to cancel out Nepgear's transformation. now blinded and without wings, she could soon be heard making a hard contact with the scorched earth of the island beneath.

The light eventually died down and revealed the sky cleared of all the dragons and most of the few remaining clouds. Partially pixilated bone fragments were raining down from the sky, sounding like a hailstorm was hammering down on the island.

Alex landed close to the spot where Nepgear crashed into and reverted his transformation.

"You're... insane" panted Nepgear, exhausted from having her shares neutralized.

"I don't remember ever claiming to be sane in the first place... So... now that the warm up is over, where's the rest?"he asked with a murderous smile.

"Goodness..." muttered Nepgear, regretting ever accepting the quest in the first place.

"I think we should head back to Planeptune. Are you alright or do you need a break?" asked Alex and helped her up.

* * *

AN: Another Chapter finished! Took me a while, but here it is.


	11. Celestia

===CH 10===

Celestia

AN: Special thanks to _Guest_ for the second review.

* * *

Planeptune; Guild

Alex and Nepgear returned from their Guild Quest and handed it in at the Guild, surprising the NPC behind the counter.

"Oh, you two are back already? were the dragons still there?" asked the NPC and typed the verification code of the quest into her computer.

"They were still there, probably more than just the ones mentioned in the quest." Replied Alex with a smile that made the NPC feel like prey before a predator.

The NPC finished typing on the Computer and a Level up sound played for a second. "Congratulations, Lady Nepgear. Your Guild Rank went up. You are now able to accept SS+ class quests."

"Please contact the Basilicom if any should ever show up again. Quests this hard shouldn't exist." replied Nepgear, breaking the cheerful mood of the NPC

"I take it that nothing about my Rank has changed?" asked Alex

"ah, yes. Everything remains mostly unchanged, it's just verified now." replied the NPC, earning a nod from Alex in return.

"Alright, Let's head back to the Basilicom for the day, it's already late." stated Alex and the two CPUs left the Guild, walking mostly in silence towards the Basilicom.

Their walk was a short one and they arrived back at the Basilicom in no time. The three Neptune's were still playing their game, making their Controllers and Console beg for mercy with their HDD forms. Smashing the Buttons at light speed until faint traces of friction induced smoke could be seen rising from their input devices.

It was a weird sight to be greeted with after returning from a quest. the fact that both Histoire's were watching them in bewildered fascination didn't help either.

"Histoire...s... Shouldn't you... I don't know, maybe stop them?" asked Nepgear in her bewilderment about the current situation.

Alpha Histoire was the one to answer the question. "Under normal circumstances, yes... but even if all three of them are transformed, Planeptune's Share's are actually rising."

"How!?"

"They are broadcasting a Live stream of their Game play to the internep. Almost everyone in Planeptune is watching them play this game, even some people from the neighboring countries are watching." explained alpha histoire and showed her the current traffic stats of the live stream.

"How long do you think they're going to be at it?" asked Alex

"I think their console is going to break any time now." replied alpha Histoire

"Well... It's late, so I'm gonna call it a day." he excused himself and left.

* * *

The Next Day

Alex was the first one up and went towards the kitchen, or so he thought.

All three Neptune's were still playing their game with unchanged enthusiasm, but something changed.

"Vert, what are you doing here at 4 in the morning?" asked Alex with a blank expression.

There sitting on one of the armchairs next to the Sofa was Vert. In her HDD form with a green controller in her hands.

"Gaming." was her short reply before returning her focus back to the game. "My Alphadimension counterpart also joined in from the Basilicom back in Leanbox. She broke almost all of the controllers so I had to switch locations."

Alex just shook his head and went back to his task of reaching the kitchen. "Just leave me out of this madness."

"Couldn't sleep?" greeted IF's voice from the kitchen.

"IF" greeted Alex upon entering the kitchen. "No, I just usually get up around this time."

"I thought those four woke you up too."

"No." said Alex while preparing himself something. "So what are you up to so early in the day?"

"I was going to take care of my backlog of Guild Quests, but something urgent from the guild came in just an hour ago. It is rated as S+ and directed directly at the Basilicom... Some of the citizens near PC island reported that a gateway to hell opened up near the VM hills. These reports were followed by sightings of at least 300 dragons."

"Well... I already took care of the dragons with Nepgear yesterday. But the gateway to hell part is new to me." replied Alex, causing IF to drop the Qatar she was polishing.

"You did what!?" she shouted in shock.

"We took care of the dragons. There was this old SS+ class quest at the guild that involved them, we took it and completed it." he waved her shock off as if it just about anyone could have completed it.

"That must have given you a lot of xp"

"I didn't level up, so I guess it wasn't all that much." Alex put away his breakfast utensils. "About the hell part. how do they what to know that there's a gateway to hell on the hill?"

"There's a large rainbow colored beacon shooting towards the sky on the island, and the whole Island reeks of blood and death. The latter part is taken from the eye witness reports, but you can actually see the beacon from here... or at least the dark clouds above it." IF pointed at the large window leading to the Balcony.

There was indeed a gathering of dark clouds in the far distance.

"huh... that's new. Mind if I tag along when you head out?" asked Alex.

"The ferry there leaves in 20minutes. If you are ready by then you can tag along, but I can't wait for you." replied IF and walked over to the Elevator.

"I'm already ready." he said and joined her.

* * *

A few hours later; PC Island

The ferry ride was a long and slow one, but the two eventually arrived near the Island and Alex had to carry IF to the Island in his HDD form.

True to IF's words there was a large beam of energy shooting into the sky from the mountain in which the Dragons were trapped.

The two started walking over to the beacon, passing the charred terrain Alex's skill and the dragons left behind.

"Something feels off" stated Alex half way to the top of the mountain.

IF was on guard right away. "What is it?"

"It's the energy from the mountain that feels off..." stated Alex trying to figure out what was amiss with the energy.

"I know. This can't be natural." replied IF

The two continued to climb the mountain to the very top, where the energy was being emitted.

"It doesn't feel sinister at all." stated Alex shortly after reaching the top.

"What do you mean? I can literally only smell death and blood since we started climbing the mountain!" asked IF surprised.

"That's probably due to the blood that soaked the entire mountain. Not this energy, this is divine energy, more like share energy if anything." explained Alex after a short analysis.

IF walked closer to the beacon of energy and reached out to touch it. "If this is divine energy, then what-?" the moment her hand made contact with the beacon her entire form vanished in a bright flash of light.

"IF!" shouted Alex and jumped right after her, also getting teleported away in a blinding flash of light.

* * *

Celestia

IF and Alex crashed into one of the many islands on which the Console war was once fought. Traces of a fight could be seen almost everywhere. Deep trenches in the ground, destroyed structures and so on. But even in the state it was in, the area around them still retained a somewhat divine feeling.

"Well..." said Alex as he looked around "looks like something or someone took quite the beating up here."

"I think we're in Celestia." stated IF after some thinking about the stories Histoire had once told her. "We should go back, only the four goddesses should be here."

Alex began walking towards the edge of their current island. "Don't worry, technically speaking I'm a god. So it should be fine for me to be up here, you'll probably count as a guest." He then proceeded to jump over to the next island, teleporting IF over the short distance using magic.

Alex went ahead and started to explore the small island they were now on.

"I still don't think we should be here..." muttered IF after accepting the fact that Alex didn't care, and began to explore a little on her own.

A few hours passed and the two came to an important realization.

"There are only ruins up here! Nothing interesting, not even monsters!" complained Alex.

"Can we go back now?... I have a bad feeling." asked IF with some worry.

"Sure, I've seen everything I wanted to see. I'm just gonna leave a mark here before I teleport us back to Planeptune." replied Alex and a large magic circle appeared in front of his outstretched arm

"What kind of mar-?" IF was abruptly cut off by the giant black magic circle.

" **Art of Destruction: Singe blade Cremation** " A huge black fire sword erupted from the magic circle, cutting through two smaller islands and partially melting them. An oversized handle appeared in front of Alex with the magic circle acting as the guard.

Alex took hold of the handle and raised it above his head. "This kind of mark!" Black magic energy got channeled into the magic weapon like a fire burning on its surface.

Alex swung the sword multiple times around him, leaving countless thin black lines in its wake. " **Slash Wave!** "

All the black lines released their stored up energy simultaneously, resulting in a good portion of Celestia being consumed by an inferno of black magic energy.

The heat radiating from the energy was enough to turn the sand islands into glass and the rock islands into lava the instant they were hit by the attack.

Alex's sword vanished again together with the black energy around them.

" **Art of transportation: Warp!** " chanted Alex quickly and saved himself and IF from a lava shower.

* * *

Planeptune; Basilicom

Alex's dimensional teleportation magic circle appeared in the center of the living room and spat the two travelers onto the floor.

Their arrival didn't go unnoticed even if the three pudding loving goddesses were mysteriously absent.

"Alex! IF! Where in Gamindustri have you been!?" scolded Alpha Histoire before she even entered the room.

Alex stood up, helped IF up and then turned his attention to his Histoire. "We were doing a quest on PC Island and got teleported to Celestia. We explored the place for a few hours and returned after leaving a mark there for other visitor so that they know I was there."

"A few hours?" her voice was unsettling calm. "You two were gone for more than a week! All of the CPUs were captured while you were gone!"

"How!?" asked Alex shocked and Surprised.

Let it be said, capturing an Alphadimension CPU and surviving the attempt was quite a challenge. Capturing 5 at the same time was bordering ridiculousness. And to top even that, whoever did that took the other CPUs along as well.

Either this new opponent was insanely strong, or the CPUs are all just incompetent.

"We don't know how exactly it happened. Neither do we know how it was even possible in the first place."

"then what do you know?" asked Alex with more than just a little bit of annoyance.

"Histoire and I managed to locate the captured CPUs. they are being held at the Gamindustri Graveyard inside some sort of pyramid shaped construct that radiates dense Anti-Share energy. Based on our energy readings, Arfoire as well as at least 4 other individuals were involved in the kidnapping." explained alpha Histoire and presented him some satellite images of the Graveyard showing the pyramid and a few pixilated individuals within and around it.

"Great. And here I thought I got rid of her for good... Anyway, when do we leave and who comes along to get them back. None of the local CPU can survive long time exposure to Anti-Share energy, so time is a luxury we don't have." stated Alex and made his way towards the Balcony, preparing a teleportation spell.

"IF, Compa and I will accompany you. This dimension's Histoire will stay here and keep us updated if the overall situation changes."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

AN: I managed to add some content to my Profile page.  
I'll update my Profile regularly with my current writing progress regarding the next chapter(s) of this story.

The entry is divided into two parts:  
\- Writing  
\- Grammar and Spell check

I'll write an estimated Percentage of my current progress behind each point. Writing takes me some time, but the spell check and grammar check part usually don't take more than half an hour.

By the way, I'm taking suggestions on where the story should go in the future. I'm more or less out of ideas, but I have one for CH 11 and possibly CH 12.


	12. CPUs Captured

===CH 11===

CPUs Captured

AN: No new reviews since my last upload.

* * *

Gamindustri Graveyard.

The teleportation magic circle faded away and left the four person rescue team standing at the entrance area of the Graveyard.

Alpha Histoire and Alex were leading the team since they could sense the direction from which the anti-share energy originated.

"An Oracle, two Humans and the last free CPU." called out a feminine voice ahead of them. "Do you really think that you'll be enough to free the others?"

A pink haired woman wearing processor like clothes and wielding a large scythe walked up to them.

"And who are you supposed to be?" asked Alex, not intimidated in the slightest by her appearance.

"I'm the temporary leader of the Four Felons, CFW Magic. I was the one who captured the Planeptune CPUs." stated Magic proudly.

"That's good to know, now step aside before you get hurt." said Alex and walked past her, ignoring the charging magical energy around the CFW.

"I cannot let you interfere with the work of our goddesses!" she shouted and slammed her scythe into the ground in front of Alex.

Alex let out a sight and walked around the scythe with the words. "I'll leave her to you, Histoire!"

Magic was about to land a decapitating blow on him when her scythe got interrupted by a red short sword.

"I'll catch up with you later." called out Histoire as anti-share energy gathered around her in form of a red aura. " **Access, Shadow Drive!** "

Compa and IF were quick in catching up to Alex and the three continued walking further towards the center of the graveyard.

"Are you sure big Histy is going to be alright?" asked Compa concerned.

A few shockwaves and explosions could be heard not too far behind them.

"I'd be more worried about that Magic woman. She might not make it out of here in one piece today." laughed Alex accompanied by a pained scream that didn't belong to Histoire.

* * *

Gamindustri Graveyard; Center

A large blood red energy pyramid marked the center of the graveyard, radiating an aura that practically screamed: "Evil" and "Unholy"

Within said Pyramid were all the CPUs of Gamindustri, unconscious on the floor. All except for one. Nepgear was still very much conscious and beating onto the energy wall with her beam saber.

"How are you still conscious, Girl?" asked Arfoire from a control terminal.

"I don't know! But I will find a way to get the others and me out of here!" Shouted Nepgear and caused a small shock of negative energy to be send into her from the barrier. The negative energy combined with the complete absence of share energy within herself was enough to send her to her knees.

"This is ten times the lethal dose! How are you still awake!?" raged Arfoire and kept beating on the console, smashing buttons at random.

"You'll break it if you keep hitting it, chu." added Warechu, filming the Goddesses inside the Pyramid.

"Why won't they die!?" Arfoire finished her tantrum with one strong final hit on the console, said hit caused another shock to go through Nepgear.

Nepgear was about to strike the barrier again when the shock hit her and send her falling against the barrier instead of striking it. Negative energy was flashing across her body like electricity.

It should have felt to her like dying a million times per second, yet contrary to how her body was reacting to it, it only hurt as much as a minor shock you'd receive from a static electricity discharge.

'What the goddess is wrong with me!?' thought Nepgear in shocked confusion. She couldn't exactly move while the energy was dancing across her body, it didn't feel too much unlike share energy, just cold instead of warmth. A stray thought invaded her mind the moment she realized this 'maybe I can...'

She forced herself to relax as much as she could. Nothing happened at first, until the pain from the energy around her suddenly vanished entirely. The small arcs travelling over her body turned into an evenly spread red aura.

She could feel the energy of the tainted atmosphere coursing through her body much like the share energy used to do while she was in her HDD form. Nepgear carefully stood back up and bend over to pick up her beam saber. The moment she touched the handle and activated it again the blade appeared red in color instead of purple.

She dismissed it for the time being and faced the wall of the pyramid again, ready for round two. If one were to look at her more closely now, one could see the tips of her hair gradually turning red as more and more energy gets absorbed by her.

* * *

With Alex, IF and Compa

The trio had taken cover behind a pile of broken electronics to listen in on Arfoire's yelling.

"What's going on in there? Why is Gear the only one trying to break free?" asked IF after the yelling ceased and Nepgear began to beat onto the Pyramid again

"Something's wrong here." Stated Alex while monitoring the energy signatures coming from the Pyramid and surrounding area.

"What's wrong with Ge-ge?" asked Compa worried.

"She should be dead, that's what's wrong." this shocked the two humans but Alex spoke up to further elaborate before they could say anything. "Right now she's absorbing all of the anti-share energy within the pyramid, that's what's keeping the other Hyperdimension CPUs alive right now... Kurome isn't with them, otherwise I'd have told her to do just that in order to destabilize the construct..."

Alex then stood up and left their hiding spot

"What are you doing?" asked IF urging him to return.

"I'm going to destabilize and break the construct. I'm more or less the personification of my nations Anti-Sharicite, so I should be able to store it all for later use... You two, stay covered and search the area for where they could keep Kurome, I'll deal with this."

"Alright, we'll do our best." replied IF and sneaked away with Compa following her.

Alex meanwhile transformed into his SD form and snuck over to an electronics pile behind Arfoire.

A spear suddenly pierced through the pile and Alex was only moments too late to dodge. The spear cut through the right side of his stomach and a second Arfoire revealed herself to be holding the spear. His worlds Arfoire.

"Did you really believe we wouldn't expect a sneak attack from you?"

"Arfoire..." grunted Alex and freed himself from the spear, covering the injury and all exposed vital parts with black dragon scales. "Should have known you wouldn't be far from here either. This worlds you wouldn't stand a chance against a CPU from our dimension." He then summoned his serrated sword and took a defensive stance.

"For once I agree with you." replied Alpha Arfoire.

"Hey!" called out an offended Hyperdimension Arfoire.

Alpha Arfoire rolled her eyes. "Although I guess her handy gadgets and contacts make up for what she is lacking in terms of raw power and magic."

"She managed to stay alive 'till now somehow I guess... Enough talk, let's fight!" challenged Alex

"That's how it shall be done!" replied Arfoire and started stabbing at Alex in rapid succession.

Most of the strike were promptly parried or simply bounced off of the dragon scale spots on his skin.

"Take this, **Slash Wave!** " chanted Alex and released a wide burst of magical energy at Arfoire.

Arfoire easily dodged the attack and charged him again. "Too slow!"

Alex parried the charge attack and landed a shallow cut across her arm. "I wasn't really aiming for you."

"What!?" Arfoire turned around just in time to see the attack hit the energy pyramid.

The attack hit the pyramid undisturbed and caused a considerably large explosion that send countless cracks running across the pyramid like a spider web like pattern. But it remained standing and was slowly regenerating.

Nepgear meanwhile was also hitting the pyramid with her own weak energy attacks from the inside. The attacks were weak at best, but they were gradually becoming more powerful each time she used them. It worried her, but she had more important matters to worry about at the moment.

"It'd say it's about time to get some more magic involved." stated Alex and created some distance between himself and Arfoire, arranging it so that Arfoire was the only thing in between himself and the pyramid. " **Art of Destruction: Raging Lighting Fang!** "

Dozens streaks of green lightning were send flying towards Arfoire's general direction, she was _a_ target, but not _the_ target.

Arfoire was having a hard time deflecting all of the lightning fast energy attacks, she could have easily moved out of the way of the attack, but that would mean all of them hitting the pyramid behind her.

Nepgear meanwhile used the attacks from Alex that did get through to assist her own and matched their timing. More and more cracks formed within the pyramid, and with each new crack she felt herself getting stronger from the energy around her.

It was Anti-Share energy in its purest form. She knew it, yet she couldn't do anything against it even if she wanted to. It was flowing into her like water into a dry sponge.

"Time to end this!" shouted Alex and aimed his palm at Arfoire, a blue magic circle hovering in front of it. " **Blue fire Cannon!** "

A large stream of dark blue fire laced with red tendrils of negative energy shot towards Arfoire and overwhelmed her entirely, dragging her along its trajectory and slamming her into the Pyramid.

The resulting explosion shook the graveyard and a giant blue tinted cloud rose into the sky from the explosion.

Everything was silent during the first few moments after the explosion. The faint wind slowly began to clear away the smoke when a blinding red light pierced the cloud and the anti-share energy in the area rose to crushing levels, physically pressing down on everyone.

"Damn it! This isn't good!" shouted Alex and did everything to absorb the ambient anti-share energy. A red aura formed around him and the atmospheric energy moved towards him.

"Not enough!... I need to contain more! MORE!" the air around him began to distort and the red aura around him quadrupled in size and turned pitch black.

Nepgear meanwhile was being pressed into the ground by the ambient energy alone, spotting the same aura Alex had just moment prior. Her entire body felt like it was burning from the inside out. Everything hurt, and she couldn't even scream.

Unnoticed by her, she was absorbing just enough of the negative energy around her to ensure the survival of the other CPUs.

Alex on the other hand began to laugh out manically, all the energy flowing into him pushing him to the brink of insanity. "I've never felt so strong before!" the aura around him doubled in size again and began to disintegrate the ground beneath him with its sheer intensity. "Kurome! Where are you!? We need to have another round right here! right now!"

His laughter combined with the challenge send a cold shiver of foreboding down everyone's spine, even those who haven't heard about round one.

A few seconds later two beacons of energy shot into the sky of the Graveyard, and the air became heavy with energy again.

Both Arfoire's were standing side by side, each holding their spears at the ready. One, the Hyperdimension one, was a little bit cut up from the explosion. The other one, the Alphadimension one, looked about medium rare done if she were a steak. Her clothes were charred and partially still spotting embers from the fire, her previously purplish skin now had a nice black charred color to it. But even in a state like that, she held herself upright and as ready as her injuries let her.

The beacon around Nepgear vanished first, and revealed someone that didn't look much like her. Her hair had taken on a mostly dark red color. She now wore a CPU suit that looked similar to her MK2 processor units but with red highlight where there had been purple previously. She now had four thin, sharp red wings behind her back, black circuit like lines running through them and pulsating with energy. The beam saber she usually had in her HDD form was now entirely black in color and had a red chainsaw like edge circling around its cutting edge. Her eyes now spotted a red upside down power symbol in them as she glared at the Arfoire's in front of her.

The beacon around Alex didn't exactly vanish, rather it exploded outwards and cast a black fog like smoke over the battlefield as it revealed him with a changed appearance. The Processor units he wore in his SD form swapped colors, what was once black was now red and what once was red is now black. His total wing count rose up to 8 razor sharp serrated wings with black lines running through them and black particles flaking off of them. The gauntlets on his hands and feet gained a set of black plasma claws. His weapon now consisted of a scythe made up entirely out of black fog like energy.

He was standing quite the distance away from their opponents, so he rested his scythe on his shoulders and began walking towards them. Almost singing the line that made Goosebumps appear on both Arfoire's skin. "Arfoire~ I want to play a game~"

IF and Compa were watching the scene from a presumably safe distance away. IF was holding on to Warechu while Compa was healing Alpha Histoire's injuries. But at the moment the two were asking themselves who the real enemies were at the moment. Neither of the two CPU currently bore a rather "divine" or feeling to them. Even the usually shy Nepgear was radiating killer intent and bloodlust in waves right now.

Both Arfoire's didn't need words to confirm the others suspicion about the outcome of this battle. No, it wasn't going to be a battle...

...This'll be plain murder.

Both of them knew that neither of them would leave this place alive. The Gameindustri Graveyard would be its namesake for them and whatever remained of it their thumb stone.

They rose their spears with trembling hands and attacked.

Arfoire vs Nepgear (Shadow Drive)

Alpha Arfoire vs Alex (Super Shadow Drive).

* * *

AN: Next chapter is definitely going to be fun... but not for Arfoire.


	13. Battle at the Graveyard

===CH 12===

Battle at the Graveyard

AN: AN turned out longer than usual, can be found at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Arfoire vs Nepgear

Nepgear raved up her chainsaw like blade and charged towards Arfoire with a battle cry, red energy trailing after her.

Arfoire managed to block the attack with her spear but the chain of Nepgear's weapon was rapidly digging into the metal pole of her spear, forcing her to distance herself.

Arfoire used her skills and attempted to hide inside the dense black fog to come up with the best possible way of escape. "This isn't good..."

"I won't let you get away!" shouted Nepgear a few meters away and began glowing red together with her weapon. " **Saw slash wave!** "

The dark fog concealing Arfoire was pierced by a saw blade shaped energy blast that only barely missed her. The attack burned away some of the energy based fog and forced her to change her hiding spot.

"I've got you now!" shouted Nepgear already mid swing above Arfoire.

Arfoire brought up her spear to defend against Nepgear's blade from above. The energy chain on Nepgear's weapon quickly tore large fragments out of her spear's shaft. Her weapon snapped and only the nature of Gamindustri saved Arfoire from a potentially fatal wound as Nepgear's beam chainsaw tore across her torso from her right shoulder to her left hip.

The two parted again, or rather Arfoire fled as far as she could while Nepgear freed her weapon from the ground. The hit Nepgear had landed on her took away almost all of her HP and left behind a glowing pixilated line across her torso, whatever hit her next would either knock her out or outright kill her.

A huge wall of pitch black energy suddenly erupted behind her, just barely far enough away to not take her with it as collateral damage of either the blast or the earthquake that followed in its wake.

Her counterpart had fallen. She didn't need any further proof of that, the energy cutting the graveyard in half was confirmation enough.

The distraction of looking where the attack had ended however cost her dearly when she looked back to where her opponent stood a few seconds ago.

" **Corrupted Blast!** " Shouted Nepgear, her weapon glowing with red energy and only millimeters away from Arfoire.

Their weapons connected and both got enveloped in a bright explosion of negative energy that ignited all of the energy mist around them.

When the explosion and fire died down, only Nepgear was left in the epicenter. Unconscious, but fine otherwise.

* * *

Alpha Arfoire vs Alex

Arfoire was about to make contact with Alex when his mad grin spread to inhuman lengths and he muttered silently " **Enter, Shadow Realm** " and everything around her turned pitch black in a second. She could still see her opponent and herself almost as if they were glowing.

Alex slowly rose his scythe above his head, giving Arfoire and opening to strike. Which she used to its fullest, but her spear simply bounced off of his skin with dents in the plasma reinforced metal of it.

"Game over. **Black Death.** " his scythe was embedded in the ground between her legs before she could do as much as blink. Her body split cleanly in two and fell to the ground just as a giant trench opened up in front of Alex's scythe, stretching far into the horizon and breaking his Shadow Realm skill in the process.

Black anti-share energy erupted from the trench, widening it even further and causing a strong earthquake when he pulled his scythe back out.

He sighted in disappointment and spoke. "I was hoping you'd dodge that one... what a letdown..."

He let his scythe fade away and made his way over to the unconscious form of Nepgear. Casting a healing spell beneath her in the meantime.

A pillar of black light shot towards the sky from his body and later revealed him in his normal form again.

"Damn.." he muttered, still feeling the remaining energy fading away from his body. "I could have found good use for this two centuries ago." He let his gaze wander around the graveyard until he found the other CPUs.

Raising his arm towards them he calmly commanded. " **Heal** "

A large green magic circle appeared beneath the unconscious CPUs, slowly purging the Anti-Share energy from their bodies. ' This is gonna take a while... but I think they'll make it.'

IF and Compa took the silence and green glow in the distance as a sign that the battle was over and walked over to Alex.

"What happened to you two just now!?" demanded IF the moment she was within Alex's hearing distance.

"Nepgear somehow accessed her SD form... And I guess I unlocked the next level of my SD form, Super Shadow Drive." Explained Alex

"What's wrong with Nep-Nep and the others?" asks Compa carefully.

"They were exposed to a large amount of anti-Share energy. I'm sure that the ones from my dimension will make a quick recovery, probably by tomorrow. However I'm not that sure about the ones from this dimension, they are a lot more sensitive towards this kind of energy. My personal optimistic guess would be that they'll have a 75% chance to make it without lasting damage." Explained Alex, taking notice of Alpha Histoire's approaching form not far away.

Histoire was a little worse for wear but aside for her somewhat torn clothes no further damage was visible on her. She appeared to be talking to someone telepathically.

Alex, IF and Compa remained silent and waited for Histoire to finish her conversation.

"Who were you talking to?" asked Alex eventually

"Kurome" answered Histoire after a moment

"Where's she?" asked Alex

"She's being held here at the graveyard as well, just somewhere underground. The one that captured her is apparently about to leave, she said that she'll try to break free as soon as she can." Explained Histoire.

"Alright, I'll wait for her here. **Art of Transportation: Space Jump** " A large purple magic circle slowly formed beneath everyone with the exception of Alex, who now stood in a hole within the magic construct.

The circle emitted a bright light before anyone could complain, leaving him alone on the graveyard.

A few more minutes passed mostly in silence until the ground suddenly began to shake violently beneath Alex, causing him to summon his HDD's wings and hover some distance in the air. "What's going on now?"

As if to answer his question a giant clawed arm broke through the ground and began to expand the hole until the form of dark purple became visible, breaking down into pixels a few seconds later.

The dust thrown up by the titan's digging eventually settled and revealed Kurome standing at the edge of the crater.

"It's been a while, Alex." Greeted Kurome upon spotting Alex. "I didn't expect you to wait here."

"Someone's got to make sure that you actually manage to break out of whatever prison you were trapped in." he said while landing near her and letting his wings vanish again. "Now, what exactly happened down there?"

"I got captured by a man in some odd black and white robes with a sword that allowed him to cast illusions. He was talking about using me to break into some kings palace. It sounded like he wanted to gain access to Celestia the way he described it." Explained Kurome.

"Was he strong? Anything else about his skills?" asked Alex

"Without question. I'd say he's at least as strong as you are at the moment, and I think he was still hiding some of his power."

An insane grin formed on Alex's face while Kurome described their new enemy. "I can hardly wait for him to show up again!" he laughed out, scaring away the last of the few remaining monsters in the graveyard.

"We should head back to Planeptune. I'm sure the others are already waiting for our return." Stated Kurome, stopping Alex.

"Probably. **Art of Transportation: Space Jump!** " Alex casted the spell and both of them vanished in a flash of purple light.

* * *

AN: Special thanks to _**szmtex**_ for the 4rth review.

I enjoy reading stories in which the MC is beyond god level strong, so if I should write a continuation/Side story/New Story like this one, then I'm 100% sure that it will be in a similar fashion to this one.

I don't have/ never really had anything 100% planned out for this story so continuing this Idea got really hard over time. I have plenty Ideas, but none of them are really fitting for this story.

I don't really want to accept it, but I have to admit that this story is approaching its end at a fast pace.

I can try writing romance into the next story I manage to come up with, but don't expect too much. Romance isn't my strong suit, an neither do I really like it. I'm one of the few that read Hyperdimension for the fights and funny parts, not for Romance.

I'll try to find a proper ending point for this story so that this one doesn't join the others in the endless ocean of unfinished short-stories… or at least not end it with a cliffhanger.

The part in which I had Kurome get overwritten by her other dimensional counterpart was something that came to me at around 4 - 5 in the morning, I'm not entirely sure how I got the Idea in the first place.

Next story is probably going to feature Kurome(Hyperdimension) and Alex again.

* * *

AN2: This chapter took me a lot longer to write than I thought it would.

I also upgraded my operating system from Windows 7 Ultimate to Windows Server 2019 Datacenter. Turns out ordinary Win10 doesn't run on my computer... which also didn't help in getting this chapter done any faster.

* * *

AN3: I think that I've reached a point at which I could theoretically end the Story during the next chapter

...or turn it a Bleach crossover.

I'll write both versions, depending on the eventual feedback I receive for the story so far I'll upload either the END or Crossover continuation.

...Or both with the crossover as a separate story based on an alternative ending for this one.

I'm flexible... and haven't planned anything... again.

I also apologize in advance for the somewhat short chapter.


End file.
